Naruto The Pureblood
by Shadow knight destroyer
Summary: Naruto lost his family from a Pureblood, he finds love for a human girl and she isn't like the other girls. Whatch as Naruto becomes stronger to protect the ones he cares about.
1. Chapter 1

FLASH BACK

Naruto is 8 years old

Naruto is watching his parents fight two strangers. His mother Kushina Uzumaki, successfully kills one of the men. Hope starts to fill Naruto's heart until he hears the strangled gasp coming from her. He looks up at her. A hand sticks out of her chest holding her heart and he rips the heart out, blood gushing from the wound. His eyes widen as her limp body falls to the floor. His father, Minato Namikaze, roars in anger and rushes towards the killer but was hit by his blood and lost his left hand.

Naruto tries to keep his wet eyes on his father, but he notices something out of the corner of his vision. The other man is coming towards him. Naruto's body starts to tremble in fear. He takes a step back. The man stalks forward, his pace never wavering. His eyes one blue and one red, hold no comfort. There hard and dark.

He's only a few steps away from Naruto. In a last resort, Naruto does the only thing he can do. "Father!," Minato is there in a flash. He lifts his hand, prepared to slice the man's head off with his sword. "Don't you touch him, Rido!," He shouts.  
The man, Rido, catches Minato's wrist mid-air. Rido gives him a nasty smirk before twisting his arm and breaking it. Minato drops his sword and grunts in pain, not giving Rido the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Naruto watches, eyes wide, as Rido right hand is surrounded by blood and he pulls his fist back. Minato catches Naruto's gaze. "Naruto...," He murmurs. "We love you so much...," In his last few seconds, Minato smiles at his son. Rido punches Minato threw the heart and blood splatters across Naruto's face.

Naruto wakes up gasping. The sheets fall down his stomach as he sits up. Sweat rolls down his temples. "It was just a dream..."he thinks as he try's to calm his heartbeat.

"Just a dream..."

AT DUSK

The door opens and he sees the girls. "Here we go again", Naruto thinks. They start walking through and all the girls are saying stuff about the night class. the girls and some of the girls push Yuki down, he then sees kaname help her up with a caring face. Then zero comes. And grabs Kaname's hand.

"Kaname, hurry up we're going to class", Naruto says.

"I'm coming, your scary...Mr. Disciplinary Committee", Kaname says.

One girl walks up to kaname.

"K...Kuran! Um...Please accept this!" She says.

"Thank you." Kaname says then walks to Naruto's side and head for school.

"By yuki", Naruto says and the girl says "bye Naruto.

"Kaname, don't agitate zero, one of these days he will try to kill you", Naruto says.

"Don't worry Naruto, he won't be able to kill me," Kaname says.

END


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, i will be using both the anime vampire knight and manga hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2

Naruto is in class reading his favorite book,  
Tale's Of A Gusty Shinobi

Naruto then hear's Aido say,  
"Who does Zero Kiryu think he is grabbing dorm president Kuran like that", Aido says marking out a drawing of a pathetic drawing of Zero.

"What's this", Ruka says picking up the drawing book.

"Well now, this Looks like to me someone in love", Ruka says.

"What, I'd destroy that disciplinary committee in a second if they just let me", Aido says.

"Yes but, they do have that girl and she looks quite yummy", Shiki says.

Naruto closes his book and glares at Shiki.

"Shiki, don't even think about it", Naruto says and leaves the room.

OUTSIDE CLASS ROOM

Naruto looks at the night sky out the window and thinks about the past.

Naruto then sees Kaname walk up to him.

"Kaname, what is it", Naruto says.

"You are still thinking about that day, aren't you", Kamame says.

"It is none of your concern, and you should go back to class to watch the students", Naruto says.

"Naruto, your hiding something aren't you", Kaname says.

"So you've noticed, don't tell anyone this, especially the council", Naruto says.

"Fine", Kaname says.

"My family is different from other Purebloods, my father told me he has a certain ability only passed down from the Namikaze family you must be a Pureblood to use it", Naruto says.

"What is it", Kaname says.

"You know when humans are bitten by a Pureblood Vampire they transform into a Vampire, my father told me I also have the ability that he posses, that ability is when I bite a human they transform into a Pureblood Vampire", Naruto says.

Kaname eyes widen in shock.

"If the council knew about this, they would abuse my power and make an army of Purebloods", Naruto says.

Naruto smells blood.

"Kamame", Naruto says.

"I know", Kaname says and they both head outside.

Naruto sees zero almost kill Aido.

"Would you put that away, your Bloody Rose Gun? It is a threat to us...As you know", Kaname says.

Kaname grabs Aidos shirt from behind.

"President Kuran...", Aido says.

"I will take care of this fool and wait for the headmasters instructions. Is that acceptable... Kiryu", Kaname says.

"...Take him away, Kuran", Zero says.

"Kaname, I'll meet you at the dorm", Narito says and walks away.

SOMETIME LATER AT THE DORM.

"MMM...Yuki's blood was worth it", Aideo says.

Naruto eyes glow red.

"I wonder if blood tablets aren't enough for me. I couldn't resist her blood and I just...", Aido says.

Kaname slaps him.

"You just", Kaname says.

"I am so sorry", Aido says.

Kaname walks out of the room followed by Naruto.

"Kaname, I see yuki as a little sister, will you be suspending them for what they did", Naruto says.

"Yes and it won't happen again", Kaname says.

"You know what tomorrow is right", Naruto says.

"Yes, ST XOCOLATL'S DAY", Kaname says.

"I dislike that day, all those fangirls giving us chocolate, why can't there be one girl who isn't like that." Naruto says.

"Do t worry, you'll find someone", Kaname says with a small smile.

"I hope your right", Narito says and leaves for his class room.

NEXT DAY. ST. XOCOLATL'S DAY.

All the people are at the gates.

"Attention, please! Line up! Don't come out of the gates yet!", Yuki says.

Wow! Everyone is really into it this year! This should be fun!", Aido says.

"Ahh...I'' sleepy...", Kaim said.

"Wait, where's Naruto", Yuki says not seeing Naruto.

Kain hands Yuki a note and Yuki heads it.

NOTE.

Dear Yuki, Sorry but these aren't really my thing. So you will have to tell all my fangirls that im very sorry but I'm not coming, they'll understand. Thanks for understanding Yuki.

Love Naruto

Yuki gets a tic mark and crushs the note.

A LITTLE AWAY

Naruto is walking enjoying the night but sees a girl reading a book, sitting by the trees. She's a day class student.

"Hey, why are you over hear. Shouldn't you be giving one of the night class students a chocolate", Naruto says.

"Well, I don't want to do that. I rather prefer the day class students", She says.

Naruto looks at her a little shocked.

"So what's your name", Naruto says.

"My names Sayori Wakaba, Yori for short, I already know who you are naruto because the girls in my class have crushed in you. So why aren't you getting chocolates from girls", Yori says.

"It's not my thing, your not like the other girls in day class, mind that we talk.

"Sure", Yori says.

Naruto sits against the same tree she's sitting against.

SOME TIME LATER.

well it was fun but I'm leaving, it was nice meeting you naruto", Yori says.

"You to Yori, I hope we can meet again", Naruto says

Yori waves and Naruto waves back. Unnoticed to the two Kaname Kuram was watching with a smile.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 3

FLASHBACK

Naruto is the same height as kaname.

Naruto goes to Kaname's house for the first time.

"Ah! Big Brother Is Back! Welcome home, Kaname!", Yuki says hugging Kaname.

"I'm home. You feel warm Yuki.", Kaname says.

"You feel cold...", Yuki says.

Yes, because it was snowing outside.", Kaname says.

"Snow?", Yuki says.

"Snow is white, beautiful, and cold. But Yuki warms me up like the son... So I'm not cold anymore", Kaname says and Yuki smiles.

Mother, Father I invited a friend to come over.", Kaname says.

Juri and Haruka have surprised faces.

"You can come in now Naruto", Kaname says.

Naruto walks in.

"Naruto", Haruka says surprised remembering seeing him when he visited Minato and Kushina.

Juri goes up to Naruto and hugs him. "He's so cute", She says and Naruto blushes.

Haruka laughs.

SOME TIME LATER

"So your Yuki", Naruto says looking at Yuki.

Naruto smiles

"He was right, you are cute", Naruto says and Yuki blushes.

"Well kaname, I should be going. See you later", Naruto says.

"Bye Naruto", Kaname says.

FLASH BACK END

Naruto is with Kaname and there in the head masters office.

"I couldn't hide it from you two, Kaname, Naruto. You two really are in a class of your own. Your bloodlines doesn't contain even one drop of human blood. Your lineage is rare among vampires now. You two have inherited the powers of strong, ancient vampires... And are feared by other vampires. You two are the vampire of vampires... A Pureblood Vampire... Thanks to you two, the night class is united, even if it is full of problem students", the headmaster says.

Kaname goes up to the desk.

"Headmaster Cross... I trust you, so I have avoided speaking about this issue. But you have only slight measures, and you still treat zero as an ordinary student.", Kaname says while his right hand is on the desk and he starts clawing the desk. "Are you going to let Zero destroy your pacifist ideology?", Kaname says.

"Kiryu's parents were killed by a vampire... And in the bloodbath only he miraculously survived. How can I be more cruel to him?", Headmaster says.

"But his family wasn't attacked by an ordinary vampire... They were attacked by a Pureblood Vampire like Me and Kaname", Naruto says.

"A human bitten by a Pureblood Vampire transforms into a vampire", Naruto says.

"Yes, Naruto... The vampire who drank Zero's blood wasn't an ordinary vampire, but a Pureblood", Headmaster says.

"When that happens, there can be only one of two results... Dying from the loss of blood... Or unfavorably surviving and suffering the pain of slowly transforming into a vampire. Other vampires don't posses this dark power that Purebloods have. I respect his strength of will... He was only a human, yet he's resisted the powerful vampire instincts for four years",Kaname says.

Then both Naruto and Kaname smelled blood.

"What's wrong, Kaname, Naruto?", Headmaster says.

"We smell blood", Kaname says.

"Kaname, Naruto", Headmaster says but they both disappeared.

WHERE ZERO IS

"Yuki", Kaname says.

"K... Kaname...", Yuki says and sees Naruto as well.

"You have been reduced to a blood thirsty beast... ZERO KIRYU.", Kaname says.

"No, Kaname!", Yuki says but falls into Zero's arms.

"... Yuki?", Zero says.

"You devoured her mercilessly. She can't even stand up. Was her blood so... Delicious?", kaname says.

"Zero... Kaname, put me down. Zero...", Yuki says while being caries away by kaname.

"Headmaster", Kaname says.

"Yes... Understood", Headmaster says.

Naruto walks to Zero and grabs him by the neck.

"I'm only telling you this once. Stop running away from who you are now. The only thing you can do is accept who you are and live with it", Naruto says letting go of Zero's neck and walking away.

Zero looks down.

Naruto meets kaname on the way to the dorm.

"Kaname, there's gonna be alot happening in the future", Naruto says.

"Yeah", Kaname says.

"So what will you do. Kill Zero or let him live, it's your choice", Naruto says.

"I have decided some time ago that I will let Zero live. He will act as Yuki's shield", Kaname says.

"Ok, but you do know that Zero cares for Yuki alot, what will he do if he learns that she's a Pureblood", Naruto says.

"I don't know, it's up to him. But Zero will pose a problem to the future", Kaname says.

"Like winning over Yuki's heart. Naruto says with a smile but stops when he sees the look in Kaname's eyes, there glowing red.

"Don't make a joke like that again", Kaname says seriously.

Naruto eyes glow red.

"Is that a threat", Naruto says.

They both stop walking and face each other. The ground between them starts to crack.

"We will have to settle this some other time", Naruto says.

Kaname and Naruto's eyes stop glowing red.

"I agree", Kaname says and they both walk in the dorm and in there own rooms.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 4

Naruto is walking through town when he sees Yori eating at a cafe.

"Hello again, Yori", Naruto says with a smile.

"Hi Naruto", Yori says.

"Is this seat taken", He says.

"No it isn't, you can sit", She says.

"So why are you out here", He said.

"The foods good here", She said.

A girl comes up to Naruto and Yori.

"Excuse me, what will you be having or do you want the same as your girlfriend", she says and both Naruto and Yori blush.

"We aren't", Naruto says.

"We're not", Yori says.

"I'm kidding", She says.

Both Naruto and Yori sign.

"I will have ramen", Naruto says.

"Ok, but you do look like a good couple", She says and leaves a blushing Naruto and Yori.

AFTER THEY BOTH EAT

"Well thank you Naruto for paying, but you didn't need to", Yori says.

"It's ok, I wanted to", Naruto says.

"Bye", She says

"Bye", He says and they go there separate ways.

Naruto behind walking but stops and his eyes narrow.

WHERE YORI IS

Tori is walking to the academy, unknown to her she's being followed by a vampire.

Yori drops her stuff and went to pick it up. That's when the vampire was about to attack but stops in fear seeing Naruto fight by get and glaring at him. The vampire bows and leaves.

"Need any help", Naruto says.

"Oh you don't have to...", Yori stops seeing Naruto pick up the food she wanted to give yuki.

"Don't worry, I want to do this", Naruto says.

"Ok", Yori says and they both head to the academy.

AT THE GIRLS DORM

"Thanks again Naruto for helping me with my stuff", She says.

"No need", he says and starts to walk away. Unknown to him Yori is blushing.

TIME SKIP AT NIGHT, DURING ICHIJO BIRTHDAY.

Naruto sees Yuki and Zero.

"Welcome Yuki and Kiryu! Tonight is my birthday party! Please enjoy yourselves!", Ichijo says.

"H-How old are you?", Yuki said.

"How old in human years or vampire years?", Ichijo said.

"V... Vampire years?", Yuki said.

"I'm eighteen. I'm a grown up now! Oh... I want you to kiss me for my birthday present, Yuki!", Ichijo says.

"Keep on dreaming Ichijo just keep on dreaming", Naruto says without taking his eyes off his book.

"Um! We came here on business. As members of the disciplinary committee, we want to know what happened today. I can't look the other way. Leaving school grounds without permission is against school rules... And... Moreover... That vampire...", Yuki said.

"Sure. Ask me anything. Everyone here knows about it", Ichijo said.

"There's no way we could allow a dangerous vampire like that to roam freely in the town... But you two went to the trouble of killing it. Why that vampire?", Yuki said.

"That vampire used to be human. Filthy things", Aido says.

"Aido, don't say that again", Naruto says glaring at him.

"I'm sorry Lord Naruto. I didn't mean to upset you", Aido says.

"Yuki, vampires... Are ruled by a few Purebloods and a handful of Aristocrats. Every student in the Night class is an Aristocrat or higher... To use a pyramid as an example... Former humans are lower than common vampires. To tell the truth, they aren't treated very well. The vampire I killed... Was a level E vampire. A vampire who's fallen outside the pyramid", Ichijo said.

"Level E?", Yuki said.

"Level End to be exact. Kiryu is a member of a vampire hunter family... So he should know all this", Kain said.

"Former humans... Eventually fall into the level E category, Yuki. They gradually lose their sanity, reaching the End, their destruction", Zero said.

"Yes... In their endless thirst for blood... They start attacking people indiscriminately. That is why former humans are managed by the aristocrats and above", Ichijo said.

"M-Managed...?", Yuki said.

"But accidents do occur. A mad vampire may flee from an Aristocrat... And wander into human society", Ichijo said.

"There was a report that a level E vampire would appear in town today. Ichijo and Shiki hunted it down... Under my orders", Kaname says.

"Kaname!", Yuki says.

"It's kaname sama... Kaname sama is here... Kaname sama is attending the Soiree! How unusual...", some of the vampires say.

"You ordered... That vampire to be...", Yuki said.

"Yuki. Why didn't you inform the Headmaster? Your a member of the disciplinary committee, yet when Ichijo invited you, you came here...", Kamame says.

"But!", Yuki said.

"...to a dangerous place like this", Kaname said.

"I didn't think it was something I should report... And I wanted to know the truth first hand", yuki said.

"Firsthand, huh... Yuki, Kiryu... Cone over here", Kaname says and sits on a couch.

"Yuki... Sit beside me", Kaname said.

"Huh?... No thanks", Yuki says.

"I'm fine", she says.

"Yuki", Kaname says and Yuki sits down. Kaname puts his arm over her shoulder.

"This is the safest place for you to be... I'm sorry about today. I didn't think... You would be there when the hunting took place...", Kaname says.

"It was fine", Yuki said.

"But... It's your fault too, for wandering around there. Did you injure your arm because of that vampire? It must hurt", Kaname says.

"No, it was because I was careless", Yuki said.

"Humans should never... Be turned into vampires. But in the old says, hidden from history... When the war between vampires and vampire hunters was at its peak... Vampires turned many humans into vampires to use in battle. And now the Aristocrats have the duty to manage those survivors. Sometimes we have to kill them off...", Kaname says.

"It is the vampire hunters duty to kill vampires", Zero said.

"Then why didn't you kill him first? I'll ease your pain...", Kaname says and puts his lips on Yuki's injury.

"Kaname...!", Yuki says.

"Perhaps, Kiryu... You sympathized with him?", Kaname says.

"Kaname", Naruto thinks and closes his book while he disappears in a yellow flash.

Zero is holding a gun to Kaname's head while Naruto has his sword at Zero's neck.

"Naruto... It's alright. I said something I shouldn't have", Kaname says.

"Fine, but don't say something like that again. I thought I had to kill Zero", Naruto says and puts his sword away.

"Zero...", Yuki says.

"That was scary", Ichijo says.

"Kiryu pointed that gun at Kaname Sama... Tearing him into shreds right here wouldn't be enough", Aido says.

"Now, now, Aido... Don't really do it", Ichijo said.

"Yeah... I will try not to while I'm at this school... I don't want to hinder the Headmaster's pacifist ideology. But don't you forget... The reason we're here. We're at Cross Academy solely because... Kaname Sama and Naruto Sama, the Pureblood Vampires, are here", Aido says.

"Kaname and Naruto are Pureblood Vampires...", Yuki says.

"You didn't know that about us, Yuki? Are you afraid?", Kaname says.

"Hey! Don't forget, everyone! This is my birthday party! You've all gotta celebrate! Yuki and Kiryu are my precious guests too!", Ichijo says.

AFTER SOME TIME

Naruto sees Shiki cut Ichijo's finger and Zero leaves. Naruto and Kaname share a look.

SOME TIME LATER

They all hear a gun shot and smell blood.

"Don't worry everyone, ignore that", Naruto says.

"So he finally showed up, it's been a long time since I seen that man. Toga Yagari", Naruto thinks.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING PLEASE.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyon, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 5

FLASH BACK

Naruto is waiting in the vampire hunter president office after his parents were murdered. Naruto isn't showing any emotion. He's just staring at the floor.

"So that's the kid...", a vampire hunter said.

"Yeah his family was killed by two purebloods... When we brought him here he never showed any emotion, must be in shock from losing his parents..", another said.

Then a man came over to Naruto and put his hand on Naruto's head. Naruto looked up.

"Stop crying kid, its degrading of a Pureblood", he says.

Naruto gets a little angry.

"I'm not crying! I'm just...", Naruto says and looks back down sadly.

"You think your the only one who lost people precious to you, think again. Look around, we have also lost people because of your kind... Stop crying and man up", he said and starts walking away.

"W-What's your name?", Naruto said.

"Toga. Toga Yagari", Toga says and leaves.

Naruto smiles to himself.

FLASH BACK END

In class Naruto is reading his favorite book when he came

"I'm Toga Yagari. I'll be your temporary lecturer for this ethics class. Nice to meet you, vampires...", Toga said.

"Yagari? He has the same name as the man whose the number 1 Vampire Hunter right now...", a vampire said.

"So it was you shooting last night...", Aido said.

"Relax. Today I am an offical teacher... With a teaching certificate", Toga.

"Seriously? Who would let someone like you teach. Especially because your a vampire hunter, you wearing an eye patch and you look like you want to kill one of them", Naruto said.

"Hello again Naruto Uzumaki, you've grown but you still act like a child", Toga said and Naruto's eyebrow twitches.

"Jackass", Naruto thinks.

"I heard that you were somewhere far away, but you've returned? You've come back to check pout the Night Class? Or is there a vampire among us who you want to kill... Teacher?", Kaname said.

"Hello, Kaname Kuran. Unfortunately my execution list is empty right now. If you fall asleep because my lecture is boring, I can add you to the list, you know?", Toga said.

"I'll be careful... Teacher", Kaname said.

Toga then hears snoring and sees Naruto sleeping. Toga's eye twitches.

TIME SKIP

NIGHT OUT

Kaname and Naruto are walking when they see Yuki. Naruto immediately noticed Yuki's hair is wet and she has a faint scent of blood.

"Yuki you idiot...", Naruto thinks.

"Yuki...where have you been?", Kaname said.

"Um... The Night Class Lessons...", Yuki said.

"They've finished. I made everyone go home. We need to talk to the HeadMaster. Is he in his Private Living Area?", Kaname said.

"No", Yuki said and Kaname took a step closer.

"I see. Your hair... Is wet... What were you washing away?", Kaname said.

Naruto sees the look in Yuki's eyes.

Then Kaname wraps his hand around Yuki's head and holds her.

"Kaname...?", Yuki said.

"I wonder when... You stopped telling me everything, Yuki. In ten years... That's the only thing that has changed", Kaname said and let go of Yuki.

"...Goodnight... Yuki", Kaname said.

"Goodnight... Kaname", Yuki said and left.

"The Pureblood Vampire holds her so gently in his arms... I don't give a damn why you treat they little girl differently... But of course you two realized what she's done. You two must be seething with rage, Right?", Toga said from behind a tree.

Both Naruto and Kaname look at Toga seriously.

"Yet you won't so anything, just like proper honor students. Why is that? Why won't you tear Zero to shreds?", Toga said then Toga's hand, cheek and cigaret are cut.

"It's so that I won't lose... My girl", Kaname said and leaves.

"Nice one", Naruto says sarcastically.

"Shut up...", Toga said.

Naruto starts leaving.

AT NARUTO'S DORM

Naruto is looking at his plant and its dying.

"I should remember to water it more...", Naruto says and touches his sword them he notices it. The plant looks healthy.

"What the hell?", Naruto says looking at his sword.

"What is this swords power...?", Naruto said.

TIME SKIP

The doors open up but there isn't Yuki or Zero.

"Oh come on!", Naruto thinks not seeing Yuki or Zero.

"What's going on?! The disciplinary committee isn't here today?", Aido said also surrounded by girls.

A girl fell down.

"Step back! You brats have no class at all!", Ruka yelled.

Kaname helps the girl up.

"Are you all right?", Kaname said.

"...yes", she says.

Ruka pushes the girl back.

"Don't you dare touch Kaname-Sama!", Ruka says.

"Ruka. Ladies... You should stop making a fuss. Otherwise... I'm afraid you'll get hurt", Kaname said.

SILENCE

TWEET

"Everybody, calm down! There, step back! Step back!", Yuki yells with Zero behind her.

"Weren't we already calm when Kaname made all the girls shut up?", Naruto says to Kain.

Kain shrugs.

"We do need the Diciplinary Committee. They help keep things pleasant", Ichijo said.

"Your right. Thank you... Miss Disciplinary Committee", Kaname said.

"No problem!", Yuki said.

TIME SKIP TO DORM

Naruto, Kain, Aido and Ichijo are sitting down on the couch.

"Ah, our Gang leader... Uh, I mean Dorm President Kuran... I'm beginning to think he's making me take care of all the troublesome stuff", Kain said.

"HaHaHa! Yeah, that could be!", Ichijo said.

"We did decide on that two months ago", Naruto said.

"Really?", Kain said.

"Of course not!", Naruto yells.

"Gang Leader?! Did you call him Gang Leader?!", Ruka said.

"Yeah, Akarsuki. Don't call him by that name. It's rude! Kaname-Sama is handsome, well behaved, and a perfect honor student! Calling him Gang Leader would ruin his image! At least cal him SUPREME GANG LEADER!", Aido says and Kaname was walking by hearing all of that.

"Aido... Come to my room later", Kaname said.

"Yes...", Aido said.

"Idiot...", Naruto said.

"Shall I go with you?", Kain said.

"Don't Kain. He dug his own grave", Naruto said.

"Hmmmm, the dance is coming up... I should ask Yori", Naruto thinks blushing.

"Naruto your face is red, is it perhaps you have a girl friend. Is it that human girl I saw you with in town", Ichijo said then stopped when he saw a dark aura around Naruto.

"Ichijo... Were you spying on me?", Naruto says with a glare.

"N-No Naruto-Sama", Ichijo said.

"Good, if you were I would have made you cry in pain", Naruto says with a smile freaking Ichijo, Kain and Ruka out.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK KF THIS CHAPTER? NO FLAMING.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for not updating was doing my fairy tail fanfic. Look it up on my profile.

Chapter 6

Naruto is looking out the window in his room. Naruto then here's Ichigo yell.

"Wake up! Tonight my grandfather will here", Ichigo yells.

TIME SKIP TO ARRIVAL

Naruto is watching everything and has a pissed of look.

Ichio then falls to one knee everyone is shocked Kaname looks up stairs and sees Naruto and his eyes are glowing blood red.

"What are you doing here Ichio?", Naruto says dangerously and the walls crack under Naruto's pressure.

"Hello Naruto-Sama, I'm sorry for angering you, I just came to visit my grandson", Ichio said calmly making sure he doesn't say anything to anger Naruto.

"Hurry it up!", Naruto says going up the stairs.

"Sorry grandfather", Ichijo said.

"He never liked me, even when I first met him he disliked me", Ichio said.

WHERE NARUTO IS

Naruto is in his room when he here's a knock.

"Come in, Kaname", Naruto said and he enters.

"If you're wondering why I did that you already know. That man, I just know he was a part of the plot to kill my parents", Naruto said.

"You still hold hate from when your parents died", Kaname said leaning on a wall.

"What's strange, you showed no feelings when your parents died, why? You didn't seem to think or act closely to them?", Naruto said.

"That stuff doesn't concern you", Kaname said and left the room.

Naruto lays on his bed.

"Yuki...", Naruto thought.

FLASH BACK

Naruto is sitting on the couch with Kaname and a kid Yuki.

Yuki is holding pudding but moves the cup making it jiggle them sniffs it.

"She doesn't even seem to understand that the pudding is food...", Cross said.

"Yes... She seems to have lost all her memories...", Naruto says and Yuki pokes the pudding.

"Scoop it with a spoon... There. Open your mouth", Kaname says scooping the pudding and puts it close to her mouth.

"Say ahh...", Kanamw says then Yuki puts her hand to Kaname's mouth and touches his fang.

"EEEEK!", She yells and goes to the end of the couch with both hands covering her mouth.

"Headmaster. I think it's better if I leave and never see her again. I'm going home", Kaname said.

"Going home? You mean to that place? Just when you were finally able to leave... That place is a den of demons... Who want to use you since your parents have passed away", cross said.

"But... I can't not go back... Goodbye", Kaname says leaving.

Naruto hears the door close.

"I got an idea, send Kaname an email saying that a vampire attacked this place and chased the little girl", Naruto said smiling. Cross smiles to.

TIME SKIP

The door opened and Kaname comes.

"Good evening, Kanama. What brings you here?", Cross said.

"What? I received an email that a vampire chased that little girl and attacked this place... I shook off my guards and rushed over here... But I take it...you lied", Kaname says scratching the wall.

"Sorry Kaname, it was all Headmasters idea", Naruto said pointing at cross.

"Wait, what?! You told me to do it!", Cross said.

"I gave you an idea. I didn't think you were actually gonna do it!", Naruto says back.

"I'm never going to believe out two again", Kaname says.

"Kaname! Kaname! Oh no!", headmaster says looking at Yuki.

"What happened?!", Naruto and Kabame say going to the door there met with Yuki trying to get dress.

"Yuki got dressed by herself!", Cross says.

Yuki sees them and hides in her bath towel.

Kaname then goes to the wall.

"What?! Kaname!", Cross said.

"Kaname are you okay?!", Naruto said.

"Ha...ahahahahahah...", Kaname starts laughing and hits the wall.

"Look what you did! How am I suppose to explain that you broke Kaname. He's laughing like a maniac! On the bright side he has a sense of humore!", Naruto yells.

Yuki is peeking under the bath towel.

"Sorry. I shouldn't be laughing... Ha... Hahahaha... Haah... Ah... I'm sorry for scaring you. I'll leave you be. Bye-bye", Kaname says and begins leaving.

Yuki them goes and grabs his coat.

"Kana...me. Kaname...?", Yuki says and Naruto smiles.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is with Kaname.

"Kaname-sama! Fishcake!", Yuki yells and hugs them.

"Why sama?", Kaname said.

"Today is Yuki's birthday! It's the day ksname-sama rescued Yuki a year ago! Happy birthday... Kaname-sama! Right?", Yuki says.

"No, Yuki. Today is happy birthday to you. But...thank you", Kaname says and hugs Yuki.

The whole time Naruto's eye is twitching.

Naruto walks over to Cross and cracks his knuckles. Did you tell Yuki what Naruto means", Naruto said with a dark smile.

"N-No!", Cross says the last time angering Naruto. Cross holds his butt. Remembering the pain and he couldn't sit for a week.

"Good, I thought I would have to teach you another lesson in pain", Naruto said with a smile that freaks out Cross.

TIME SKIP

Yuki is pulling Naruto and Kaname in the house.

Kaname puts his hand on here head and touchs her cheek.

"Kaname sama. Naruto sama. Um...", Yuki said.

"What is it?", Kaname says.

Both Kaname and Naruto see zero. Naruto hears Zero's heartbeat quicken.

Zero goes for a knife and both Naruto and Kaname share a look.

"Zero...", Yuki says going in front of Naruto and Kaname.

Zero grabs a knife and heads for them.

"No, Zero...!", Yuki yelled and Kaname protected Yuki but got stabbed in the arm.

"Vampires!", Zero yells.

"Kaname-sama!", Yuki yells.

"You just run up and stab me...? That's rather cruel", Kaname said.

"Shit up, vampire! You smell the same as that woman!", Zero says and Naruto's eyes widen.

"That woman? Then you're Zero Kiryu? I've heard about UIU. I'm sorry about what happened to your family", Naruto said and disappeared in a yellow flash and appears behind Kaname holding the knife zero used. Naruto drops it.

"But... I have no intention of letting you kill my friend", Naruto said.

"Kiryu, he's not the one ego warrants your revenge", Cross said putting a hand on zero's left shoulder.

"Kaname-sama...you're bleeding...", Yuki says.

"It's nothing it'll heal soon. I'm a vampire. And... He's the one ego is in pain...", Kaname said.

OUTSIDE

"You're back, Kaname. Naruto. You're early your errands are done?", Ichijo said in the car.

"No... We'll come again another time", Kanane said.

"Hm? But... I didn't think you'd come back hurt. There's... Blood on unite wrist", Ichijo said.

"It's nothing Ichijo, he was just stabbed by a knife by a little boy, nothing to be worried about", Naruto said making Ichijo raise an eyebrow.

"We met the survivor of that incident. So the headmaster is taking care if him. Well... That's to be expected", Ichijo said and sees the look Kaname has.

"What is it? Are you jealous because he and always be with Yuki?", Ichijo says.

"I don't have time be jealous. Things will get busy soon", Kaname said.

TIME SKIP

"Every student in the Night Class... Will be... A vampire", Cross said.

"What are you trying to so... Letting those things in the school?", Zero said not understanding.

"Head-master?", Yuki said.

"The objective is rio promote peaceful coexistence between vampires and humans...", Naruto said appearing with Kaname.

"... And to Educate young vampires... So they become a politically moderate force", Kaname said.

"Naruto, Kaname, you came", Cross said.

"Kaname-sama?! Naruto-sama?!", Yuki says.

"I didn't knock... But good evening... Yuki", Kaname said.

"Kaname Kuran... Naruto Uzumaki...?", Zero said. Then zero dashes to the headmaster.

"It's ridiculous! There's no way vampires would want to coexist with humans! How many times have they she's our blood", Zero yells.

"I want to end all that. I've lost someone too... Just like you, Kiryu", Cross said.

"That died he mean you have the right to invite hearts into a hers of sheep!", Zero yells.

"Zero doesn't agree, but you've already made up your mind, Head-Master?", Yuki said.

"There's nothing for you two to worry about. Kuran and Uzumaki will attend the Night Class... So the other vampires will behave themselves. And because of them, we're getting other students to attend too", Cross said.

"But... Things are over if they double crosses us", Zero says and Naruto's eyes narrow at Zero.

"Zero...", Yuki says and Zero walks away.

"I'll go check on him", Yuki says leaving the room.

"Kaname, Naruto... I'm glad you two support my pacifism. Truly", Cross says.

"Yes. I hope your ideals will become reality", Naruto said.

"And since my actions are restricted... I want students who can move at my beck and call. There is one thing... That's worried me... But please dint be concerned. We will act as queen Bee's", Kaname said.

"Um, queen bee's. couldn't you have said something better like co captains?", Naruto says and Kaname just stares at Naruto.

"This is getting awkward. Never mind", Naruto said.

FLASH BACK END

TIME SKIP

Naruto and Kaname see Zero leaning over Yuki but he's restraining himself. Zero sits shown and notices them.

"Don't be alarmed. We're just here to talk to the Head-Master. We used to come here of term without prior notice", Naruto said.

"By the way... We've never told you... Why we're pretending but to notice what has happened to you. We know how precarious the peace is here at Cross Academy. So I thought about...who could act as Yuki's shield in this place. You will not double-cross her... Because you owe her that much... That's is why... I'm... Allowing UIU to live", Kaname says leaving.

"Zero, if you try anything that would endanger Yuki. I will eliminate you without a second thought", Naruto said leaving.

NEXT DAY

"Please! Day class students can't go beyond this point at this hour", Yuki says.

Zero walks in front of the girls.

" If you try to take even one step forward... I'll make you cry", Zero said.

"Wow, Zero dies not seem in the mood today", Naruto said.

"Wait! you really can't come any closer!", Yuki says trying to hold back the girls.

"I only want to take one photo!", one if the girls said.

"No... Stop!", Yuki says then Naruto picks Yuki up and puts her over his shoulder and enters the dorm and closes the door.

"... Naruto, can you put me down now", Yuki said.

"Hey, I just saved you", Naruto said while he puts her down.

"Naruto, you're making it difficult for the disciplinary Committee member... Yuki... Don't take your duties so far that you end up getting hurt", Kaname said.

"Don't blame her Kaname, zero's the one who doesn't do anything", Naruto said.

The door opens and zero appears.

"Why did you let yourself be carried off? Come on", Zero says pulling Yuki out of the room.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is leaning against a wall reading his book when he felt it.

"This looks like a fun group! What? Class hasn't started yet?", Maria said sitting on the desk.

"Who the hell... Are you?", Aido said.

"Who the hell?", Maria says and jumps on Aido desk.

"Hey, boy... You think you can talk that way to me?", Maria said.

"You should introduce you self first... Maria Kurenai", Naruto said.

"Oh... I'm sorry I upset you... Naruto... Sama. Ooh! Maria is so happy that she's met a Pureblood", Maria says blushing while holding Naruto's hand.

"What?!", Aido said.

"Can you please let go of my hand", Naruto said.

"Hmm. Forgive me. I think... I've ruined the atmosphere. I think it's best if I leave right now", Maria said she left.

TIME SKIP

Kaname... What's to be done... With that transfer student?", Ichijo said.

"Well, you can take care of her, Ichijo. It'd be a problem if I or Naruto did anything in the open. And this academy has all the pieces...that she wants...", Kaname says.

"Pieces that's a good way of putting it. Is it a coincidence?", Ichijo said.

"No. I arranged things this way...", Kaname says and Ichijo left.

"The moment she stepped into cross academy she lost the game. She has to face two kings now", Naruto said putting another king on the chess board.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 7

Naruto is at the day class looking for Aido. He spots him walking towards Yuki.

"Yuki!", Aido says and all the girls scream in happiness seeing one of the night class students.

"Good afternoon. This would be the second time we've met during the day", Aido said.

"Even Idol is here!", one of the girls says.

"Ido...", Yuki is cut off buy Aido hugging Yuki from behind.

"Ido... Idol?!", Yuki says and all the girls scream seeing Aido hug Yuki.

"I hope their jealousy drives them insane and causes then to bully you, Yuki Cross", Aido said quietly but Naruto heard it.

"Aido...", Naruto said walking towards him. Aido freezes and turns slowly to Naruto.

"N-Naruto-sama! Why are you here?", Aido says.

"I came looking for you, you wouldn't perhaps be causing Yuki or her friends any trouble would you?", Naruto said with a smile.

"O-Of course not!", Aido said scared.

"Good, I thought I would have to show you what happenes when you cause a friend of mine trouble", Naruto said leaving.

"Naruto!", the girls yell. Naruto's eyes widen them runs.

4 minutes later.

"I think I lost them...", Naruto said. Naruto turns a corner and bumps into Yori making her drop her books.

"Sorry!", both say and both bend down to pick up the books but they bump there heads together.

"Ouch...", Naruto and Yori say and look at each other and laugh a little.

"Sorry anyways", Naruto said and picked up the books and handed them to her.

"Hope to see you at the ball", Naruto said and left.

AT NARUTO'S DORM ROOM

Naruto is looking at a mirror. Naruto starts remembering his parents death and his eyes glow red. The mirror shatters. Naruto grabs his face with his right hand.

"I won't lose her, I'll kill them all if they try to touch her", Naruto says. Naruto's sword glows dark green.

"I have found my resolve", Naruto thinks.

Naruto is looking at a glass of water and puts two blood tablets in it. He then drinks it.

"If things go bad there will definitely be killings. Zero... I wonder what your thinking", Naruto thinks looking outside at the night sky.

TIME SKIP

"Are you serious! You found the second weapon of the Uzumaki's!", Naruto says into the phone.

"Yes Lord Naruto, we have found It. Its condition", the person on the other end said.

"Good, send it hear. Don't let the vampire Council know of this", Naruto said.

"As you wish, Lord Naruto", the other person said.

Naruto hung up the phone. And signs.

"Finally the missing weapon of the Uzumaki's has been found", Naruto thinks.

TIME SKIP TO BALL

"So you have her the dress?", Naruto said to Kaname.

"Yes, it will suit her", Kaname said.

"What ever you say", Naruto said walking inside the ball room.

Naruto fells a tug on his right arm and looks to see Yori in her dress. Naruto smiles.

"Shall we dance?", Naruto said tuning around.

"Lets dance", Yori says and they start dancing.

"Naruto, your a good dancer. Who taught you?", Yori said.

"My mother...", Naruto said and looked down sadly.

Yori noticed it.

"In sorry I didn't know", Yori said.

"It's ok...

5 minutes later

"Would you like to take a walk with me?", Naruto said and Yori nodded wrapping her arms around Naruto's right arm.

They both leave the building.

"It's a beautiful night", Yori said and looked at Naruto.

Naruto hugs Yori surprising her.

"You're the first person I've ever felt this way about", Naruto said.

Yori is blushing a lot from what Naruto said.

"I think I'm...", Naruto said.

"In love with you", Yori said and they both kissed Aido and Kain saw this and looked at each other.

"There is gonna be problems in the future about this", Kain said.

"Yeah, that girl is the only one to have gotten so close to Naruto's heart. No one has ever gotten this close", Aido said.

"So are we dating now?", Naruto said.

"Yeah, your my boyfriend and I'm your girlfriend", Yori said with a smile making Naruto blush.

Naruto's and Yori's kiss and it deepens.

Then Naruto sees Kaname.

Naruto stops kissing her and looks down sadly.

"Thank you for the dance... I hope I can see you again", Naruto said and kissed Yori's cheek and walked over to Kaname.

"How much...", Naruto said but Kaname cut him off.

"All of it. You blush a lot you know", Kaname said with a smile. Naruto's eye twitched.

"Say anything about me blushing a lot and I'll kick your ass", Naruto said.

"You mean I'll be kicking your ass", Kaname said and Naruto's eye twitches more.

"Jackass!", Naruto thinks.

TIME SKIP

Shizuka is walking through a room bloody.

"That is a considerable amount of blood, Shizuka. This is why anti-vampire weapons are so troublesome. They are even capable of impeding the exceptional healing power of a Pureblood.", Naruto said standing by Kaname.

"If it isn't the Uzumaki and Kuran boys... What are you two doing in a place like this?", Shizuka said.

"This was the room assigned to me when I first arrived at this school", Kaname said.

"I see. I like it. It is very quiet here", Shizuka says walking towards them.

"Yes", Kaname said.

"Well then, let me ask again. What are you two doing in a place like this? Why did you two come to Cross Academy?", Shizuka said.

"It was the perfect place for me to return a favor and assemble my pawns at the same time", Kaname says and appears behind Shizuka.

"And presumably...the goal I am attempting to accomplish is the same as yours. Shizuka, like you, I fight for the one person I hold dear", Kaname said and his hand went through Shizuka's back and his hand is sticking out of Shizuka.

"I thought you would be more surprised", Kaname said.

"I had considered taking your lives as well, using Yuki Cross as the assassin", Shizuka said.

"You made a wise decision", Kaname said.

"As did you. Now that my healing powers have been weakened by the hunter's weapon, if you were to dig out my heart, even I, a Pureblood, might die", Shizuka said and Kaname bites her neck.

"Why aren't you drinking my blood?", Shizuka said looking at Naruto.

"I have the two most powerful weapons that can kill purebloods. I don't need to drink your blood", Naruto said surprising her.

""It certainly is strange. For you to drink my blood in a place like this... The first time I met you two, you were still so young. All three of us were looking at the same thing", Shizuka said. Kaname stops drinking her blood.

"Nothing has changed since then", Kaname says and rips out her heart.

Shizuka falls back wards and Kaname catches her.

"Your life shall not be wasted. We will destroy the thing you truly scorned. That which throws the fate of Purebloods into chaos", Kaname said.

"The Pureblood vampire who devours the life of another Pureblood... Along with the new power you have obtained, you have chosen to draw an ominous future upon yourself", Shizuka says and Kaname lays Shizuka on the ground.

"The path you now walk will only lead you to absolute darkness, Kaname", Shizuka said.

"I know", Kaname said.

"Everyone probably noticed the smell by now... We should leave", Naruto said and disappears in a yellow flash.

Naruto appears in his room and sees it. The Gunbai. Naruto picks up the fan and it glows red. It releases a pulse of power and all the vampires felt as well as Yuki.

"I have Hashirama the sword and Madara the fan. Things are getting intresting", Naruto said.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 8

Naruto is currently sleeping on Yori's lap.

It's almost night.

Naruto wakes up and stretches.

"Had a good sleep?", Yori said closing Naruto's book.

"Yeah, when I'm with you I sleep easy", Naruto says with a smile. Yori blushes a little.

"So can you tell me about goe Zero and Yuki act when there around each other?", Naruto said said and Yori puts a finger to her chin.

"They act like brother and sister. Zero the older and darker brother while Yuki is the younger and nicer little sister", Yori said.

"I bet Yuki thinks she's the older sister. Hehehe", Naruto said.

"Hehehehehe. You're right she probably does", Yori said.

"Sadly I should be going, thanks for meeting me out here", Naruto said and kissed Yori. Yori then heads for her dorm room.

There keeping there relationship a secret. You know how the fan girls here act. Remember when Aido huged Yuki.

NEXT DAY

Naruto and Kaname are sitting on a couch and Aido and Kain are in front of them.

"There was only the crushed body of Shizuka Hio. And the Headmaster says he took care of Zero Kiryu. If you want a report in what I saw there. That's it", Kain said.

"I see. I don't think Kiryu would do anything foolish. Through, it can't be helped if its assumed that he killed that woman", Kaname said and both Naruto and Kaname see the look on Aido's eyes.

"What is it? Aido", Naruto said.

"N-Nothing...", Aido said.

"At any rate, I have to make a report to the Senate...exactly as it appears. Someone broke the taboo and killed a Pureblood. That is a fact", Kaname said standing up and going to the window.

"How sad... People have her the cruel nickname of Madly Blossoming Princess. I wonder if anyone truly knew her", Kaname said.

Naruto and Kaname are at the place Zero's at. Zero is underground and chained.

"What a pity. You didn't get to drink the blood that would save you. Even though I left some", Kaname says walking towards Zero while Naruto is leaning against a wall.

"Yuki is so sad", Kaname said.

"Yu-ki! Yuki!", Zero says in pain and holds his head then his sides.

"I'm surprised there still done of you left inside", Kaname said and bit his hand.

Zero sees the blood and his eyes widen. Zero knocks Kaname's hand away and holds himself again his eyes still blood red.

"It's a thirst more painful than death. Yet you still fight it?", Kaname said them grabs Zero's shirt and kneels down to his level.

"The Pureblood which courses through me will keep you alive and take away your madness", Kaname says and Zero looks away then Kaname grabs Zero's face and makes his look at him.

"I'm not doing it for you! It's not for you. It's for Yuki's sake", Kaname said then pulls Zero to his neck.

"Drink", Kaname said.

Zero is surprised then looks like he's gonna refuse. Zero opens his mouth then bites Kaname on the neck.

"All the vampires here must have smelled Kaname's blood", Naruto thinks.

Zero continues to drink Kaname's blood.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is in his room and there are 7 people kneeling before him.

"Thank you, Zabuza, Chojuro, Kisame, Jinpachi, Kushimaru, Jinin, Ameyuri. For finding Madara", Naruto said.

Madara is what Naruto's fan is called. Naruto's sword is called Hashirama.

"It is our pleasure to serve you Lord Naruto. We of the  
Seven Hunter Swordsman of the Mist obey your command. We are you bodyguards", Zabuza said.

They are the 7 most dangerous vampire hunters in the world.

"I can't wait to cut the vampires that attack you to ribbons", Kisame said smiling.

"You will get your chance. The time for battle is approaching", Naruto said smiling.

TIME SKIP NIGHT

Naruto is with Kaname and the other students.

They arrive stoping the vampires from killing Zero.

Zero killed the vampire that tried to attack Yuki and now there surrounded.

"It has nothing to do with you, hurry up and go!", Zero said.

"I can't do that!", Yuki said then one if the vampires were killed.

"Shizuka was having Kiryuu hunted, so it was inevitable that such a thing would happen", Kaname said.

"K-Kaname-sama", the leader of the group said and all the vampires that attacked bowed.

"But, why should Kiryu be killed for the sake of protecting the precious  
pure bloods?", Kaname said.

"Kaname-sama. If a pure blooded nobel such as yourself stands in our way, we can't complete our mission", the leader of the group said.

"This academy, which is a very important place to me... Can you not taint it with such foolish action? Dogs of the Vampire High Council", Kaname said.

"Kaname-sama!", the leader says then his left arm is destroyed. Turned to dust.

"Your so annoying", Naruto said behind the vampires. Naruto is leaning on a tree.

"Naruto-sama!", the leader says.

"Disappear! Or I'll erase all of you", Naruto said.

"Your choices to defend Zero Kiryu... We'll report it to the High Council,  
Kaname-sama, Naruto-sama", the leader of the group says and they disappear.

Naruto and Kaname walk towards Yuki and Zero.

"Are you alright?", Kaname said.

"What do you think you're doing, Naruto Uzumaki, Kaname Kuran?", Zero said.

"Apparently saving your lives. What's your reason Kaname?", Naruto said.

"I just don't want to watch. Having a student being killed because if the foolishness of some people of our races", Kaname said.

Zero looks away and starts walking away.

"Zero!", Yuki says and follows.

Yuki turns to Naruto, Kaname and the others.

"Thank you very much", Yuki said bowing.

"But... Zero has no reason to be targeted", Yuki said.

"I know. Don't worry", Kaname said walking towards Yuki about to touch her but she moves away.

"No, you don't understand!", Yuki says.

Ruka moves from beside a tree.

"But, Kaname-sama...", Ruka is stopped by Ichijo.

"Forget about it. Okay, everyone please return to the classroom first", Ichijo said.

"But Kaname-sama he...", Ruka said but was cut off again.

"Lets go", Aido said.

The other vampires leave and Naruto, Kaname and Ichijo are standing in front of Yuki.

"What is it that you believe I don't understand?", Kaname said.

Yuki looks down.

"You said Shizuka was killed by Zero", Yuki said and looks up.

"Zero didn't do anything of that sort!", Yuki said.

"Yuuki. I didn't plan on thinking Kiryuu was a bad guy", Kaname said.

"If that's the case, please acknowledge that Zero is not a criminal", Yuki said.

"Yes, if Yuuki said so, I'll acknowledge it", Kaname said.

"I'm serious", Yuki said.

"I have always considered what you say seriously", Kaname said.

"Zero isn't a criminal", Yuki said.

"This conversation isn't going anywhere, Yuuku", Kane said.

"If that is so, then lets drop this. Until you truly acknowledge it, I won't talk you you anymore Kaname", Yuki says she runs off.

Ichijo laughs.

"It's not like its children quarreling", Ichijo said and Kane turned to Ichijo. The tree behind Ichijo has a hole through it.

"Sorry, sorry", Ichijo said while Naruto is shaking his head disappointed.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes through Yuki's head", Naruto said.

TIME SKIP NIGHT

Naruto and Kaname are heading to the dorms when they see Zero.

They stop.

"What is it?", Kaname said.

"It was you, right? The one who killed the woman whom I had injured. Shizuka Hiou murderer. I heard that the flesh and blood of pure bloods contain a strong power. Did you manage to get your hands on that?", Zero said.

"You heard? You make it sound like you are talking about someone else. You also know quite a bit about it, right? With only my blood, its impossible to truly save you. Pitful Kiryuu. Then again, I am jealous of you, who can protect the girl you love", Kaname said and they begin walking.

"This conversation isn't over yet! Who is the real enemy of the Purebloods that Maris spoke of?", Zero yells and the tree behind Zero is cut in half and falls down. Naruto did that.

"There's no need for you to know", Naruto said.

"You...", Zero says.

"That's right. I just thought of something. The reason you can protect Yuki is because my blood lives within you", Kaname said shocking zero and making his eyes widen.

"It's not you, but it is the same as saying that I am protecting Yuuki", Kaname said and they begin walking.

"You just love to mess with Zero every chance you get don't you?", Naruto said and Kaname just smiles.

TIME SKIP AT THE DORM

Naruto is sitting cross leged.

In his left hand is the fan in the right is the sword both glowing.

"Dammit this is hard, why can't I use there full abilities?", Naruto says then closes his eyes and thinks about his family, then Yori. Naruto's eyes open and his window breaks and all the glass falls. The floor has cracks in it.

"So this is the power sealed in these two weapons. I have the power to kill Rido now", Naruto says.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 9

Naruto, Kaname and Ichijo are in the same car as Ichio.

"I will overlook your act of opposition from the other day. I will also rescind the order for Zero Kiryu's punishment. So long as Kaname-sama and Naruto-sama remains at Crosd Academy, that is", Ichiou said.

"Thank you very much, Ichiou", Kaname said.

"You two acknowledge your schoolmate and chose to protect him. Kaname-sama, Naruto-sama, your actions demonstrate not only your magnanimous natures, but also your impartial judgments. This only reaffirms the propriety of you two's heading of the Clan households that established our current foundation of pacifism", Ichiou said.

"Truth be told, there is something I have wanted to request of the Senate for some time now. Henceforth, please refrain from interfering with Cross Academy", Kaname said and Ichiou narrows his eyes.

"I prefer to avoid bloodshed if possible, as my late parents would have wished", Kanane said.

"As you wish", Ichiou said and looked at Naruto.

The entire time Naruto was glaring at Ichio.

TIME SKIP

Naruto, Kaname, Aido and Kain find Yuki lying on the ground by a building.

"Hanabusa", Akatsuki said.

"What's the matter, Akatsuki?", Hanabusa said.

"I don't know why, but for some reason Yuki Cross is lying here unconscious", Akatsuki said. Both turn and look at Kaname and Naruto.

"What a troublesome girl", Naruto said.

"She certainly is a handful...", Kaname said.

TIME SKIP

Yuki starts to wake up and is on a couch.

"Where am I...?", Yuki said and looks to her left and sees Kaname sitting in a chair and Naruto leaning against a wall.

"I am relieved. You regained consciousness much quicker than I expected", Kaname said.

Yuki notices them and then sits up.

"Kaname! Naruto! Eh... I, ah...", Yuki said then stands. Yuki freezes.

And starts to fall.

"Yuki", Kaname says and holds Yuki up.

"Th-Thank-", Yuki is cut off by Kaname.

"I thought you were refusing to speak to me", Kaname said.

Yuki stands and turns around.

"That was because... As long as you're willing to acknowledge that Zero wasn't the killer, I'll...", Yuki said.

"As I have already told you, it was not my intention to make him out to be a villain. However, so long as the identity of the true murderer remains hidden, we cannot be absolutely certain", Kaname said and Yuki sat on the couch.

"I know that, but...", Yuki said.

"In any case, Yuki... Did you think I would not be angry after hearing those words from you?", Kaname said.

"B-But, Kaname was the one at fault", Yuki said.

"And who is the one to blame for that? Do you know? Your heartbeat has increased. So you do realize it, to a certain degree", Kaname said and there's a knock at the door.

"Yes, come in", Kaname said and Ichijo enters.

"Ichijo!", Yuki said.

"Yuki, you've regained consciousness? I'm glad. I was really surprised to learn you had collapsed in a place like that. What happened?", Ichijo said.

"I accompanied a lost boy to this abandoned building. Then he kissed me on the cheek in gratitude... After that, I...", Yuki said thinking what happened after that.

"He must have been the child of one of tonight's guests. Vampire children tend to feed on human life energy. This area is a part of the Idou underground villa, built underneath the abandoned building, you saw earlier. And tonight, a customary evening function is being held for vampires living in the vicinity. Man Noble families have gathered here tonight", Ichijo said.

"These kinds of things aren't my king of style but Kaname asked me to come", Naruto said signing.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is leaning against the wall holding a drink and Toga leans against the wall next to Naruto.

"I heard you were friends with my parents. But I never got around to why you were friends with them didn't you dislike vampires?", Naruto said.

"Your father and mother weren't like the other purebloods. They acted quite different. Your parents were quite friendly with us vampire hunters. You father saved my life once", Toga said remembering the day.

"My father saved you?", Naruto said.

"Yes, I was outnumbered and cornered. I thought I would have been killed but your father saved me and killed the level E's. He was the first vampire that I ever got along with", Toga said.

Naruto then smiles to himself.

"A lot of the vampire hunters including I were sad you parents were murdered...", Toga said and walked away.

Naruto looks and sees everyone looking at Kaname and Ichijo.

They all bow to Kaname.

"I apologize. I did not mean to disrupt the festivities. Everyone, please enjoy yourselves", Kaname said.

"Kaname-sama, Naruto-sama, is it true that you went up against the Senate to defend a human?", one of the vampires says.

"Yes, that is true", Kaname said.

"As expected of Kaname-sama and Naruto-sama", one of the vampires say.

"To willingly walk down the same path as humans, and all for the sake of our future...", One if the other vampires say.

"What a magnificent attitude", another vampire said.

Then Hanabusa's father walks towards Kaname with Aido and a girl.

"Kaname-sama, I thank you for your continuous care of my son", Nagamichi said.

"Thank you for your gracious invitation tonight, Idou. I tend to be inept at such gatherings, so I rarely attend", Kaname said.

"Please, do not worry yourself about that. That aside, I actually have a special favor to ask of you tonight. Tsukiko", Nagamichi said and Tsukiko took a step forward.

"Father!", Aido said.

"This is my daughter, Tsukiko. It is the wish if my entire family that one day, you may find her to your liking", Nagamichi said.

"Father, stop it!  
Kaname-sama, I didn't want this to happen!", Aido said.

"I do not know what will happen on the future, but I shall keep this in mind", Kaname said.

"Kaname-sama, I would also like to introduce my daughter", one of the parents say.

"My daughter too", another says.

"Naruto-sama, I would like to introduce my daughter to you", one of the parents says.

"Hello, I hope we can get along in the future", Naruto said with a smile to one of the daughters.

"Please, my daughter as well", another parent said.

"Kaname-sama, for you sake, our daughter has...", another person said.

"Kaname-sama and Naruto-sama have changed. In the past, they would completely ignore such requests", someone said.

"I'm sure they finally begun to understand there duties as two of the few remaining Purebloods", another said.

Then they all notice someone at the door and they bow.

"Everyone... Please don't make a fuss. You're inconveniencing Kaname-sama and Naruto-sama", Sara said.

"Sara. It's been a while", Kaname said.

"Kaname, Naruti... I've missed seeing you two... Since you started playing school. There are few Purebloods left in this world... So we must support each other", Sara said and both Naruto and Kaname notice Yuki watching everything and she leaves going back to the room.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is leaving against the wall next to the room Yuki and Kaname are in. Naruto then senses Kaname wanting to drink Yuki's blood. Naruto's eyes glow red.

Kaname is about to drink Yuki's blood but stops feeling Naruto's power raising and telling him now isn't the time.

Kaname stops.

"I apologize. I went too far with my punishment. I will not do anything to you", Kaname says seeing tears in Yuki's eyes.

Yuki sits up on the couch.

"I apologize for having frightened you like that", Kane said.

"Kaname, I...", Yuki said.

"Why are you making such a sad face? As long as you've learned your lesson and refrain from exposing yourself to danger in the future, that is enough. It should be time for us to head back", Kaname said time skip.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is in his room with the seven hunters.

"What is it Lord Naruto?", Zabuza said.

"When the attack comes, protect all of cross academy, protect the Day and Night class", Naruto said shocking them.

"I'm not like Kaname I don't think of the people here as pawns. I consider them friends", Naruto said.

"As you wish, what about your girlfriend?", Zabuza said.

"I can protect her myself", Naruto said.

"As you wish lord Naruto", Zabuza said and left with the others.

WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. The reason why I don't make the chapters longer is because there aren't many chapters or episode of Vampire Knight.

Chapter 10

Naruto is standing by Kaname there leaving with the others for the holiday.

Hanabusa looks uncomfortable.

"Don't worry. Naruto and Kaname will be staying at your mansion this year. Plus me and a few others", Ichijo said.

"No, I...!", Hanabusa said but was cut off.

"You're fun to tease, so I'm looking forward to it", Ichijo said and Hanabusa sweatdrops.

"Vice president Ichijo...", Hanabusa said.

"Shiki? You're not coming with everyone?", Rima said under an umbrella with Shiki.

"No... I have to leave for work anyway. My mother keeps harassing me to come home...so I'll go home this time", Shiki said.

"Hm", Rima said.

"Hi! Thanks for your help, Yuki, Zero. You've always got so much to do. I hope you can relax while we're away", Ichijo said.

"Please take care", Yuki said bowing.

"Oh. Kaname, Naruto", Ichijo said making Yuki jolt and blush and Zero looks towards them.

"Kaname, Naruto. Are you sure you locked up everything?", Ichijo said.

"Ichijo... Even I can do that", Kaname said.

"Don't worry Ichijo everything's fine", Naruto said.

"Here, Guatdians. This is the key to the Moon Dormitory", Kaname said handing Yuki an envelope with the key inside.

"Yuki... I know what you told me was the truth. So...stop worrying", Kaname says.

"Kaname... It must leaving her behind-", Ichijo is cut of by Kaname.

"Please go wait in the car. Yuki, if you'd excuse us?", Kaname says and Yuki looks at Zero.

"Don't worry. I won't bully him", Kaname said smiling.

"Then, um...please take care, Kaname, Naruto...", Yuki said.

"Thank you", Kanane says and Yuki bowed and left.

"Well... Kiryu... I just want to say this. Please keep a form grip on Yuki's bridle...particularly...while we are gone... That is all. Aren't you glad you don't have to see me fur a while? Oh, and... About the child from her society...no. Nevermind. See you", Kaname says and they both walk off Naruto stops and Kamame looks at Naruto.

"What's wrong?", Kaname said.

"I think I left the water running!", Naruto says and runs to his dorm with an extra key in his right hand.

Naruto is in his dorm and leaves. He finds Yori waiting for him outside.

"See you after the holidays, ok", Naruto said hugging Yori.

"Ok", Yori says and they both kiss. Naruto waves bye and heads to the others.

TIME SKIP

They get off the train and people are looking at them.

"Kaname-sama. We should've come by car, even of it was a longer journey", Hanabusa said.

"They're just looking at us, Aido. They won't come rushing toward us", Naruto said.

"The day class students started out just looking at us too...", Ruka said.

"Now that I think about it... The day class girls still only watch Kaname from a distance... Maybe their maidenly instincts tell them that an evil being hides under that beautiful skin", Ichijo says.

"Takuma-sama!", Ruka said.

"An evil being?", Rima said.

"Ichijo, I'm afraid that you're stupid", Naruto said.

"Kaname-sama. Did you hear what Ichijo just says about you?!", Hanabusa said.

"Yes... He's right on the mark. We're on vacation...so lets stop being formal, Aido", Kaname said.

"Yes", Hanabusa said.

TIME SKIP

"Welcome. Thank you for coming all this way", the worker says.

"Did you tell father I'm staying at Toya's place fir the holidays?", Hanabusa said.

"Hanabusa-sama. You can rest easy and enjoy yourselves here", the worker said.

"Ahhh. I want all of to sleep in the same room", Ichijo said.

"Takuma-sama! If my grandmother finds out, she'll kill me!", Ruka said.

"I agree, I met Ruka's grandmother once. Trust me you don't want to get her angry", Naruto said and goes in the other room with Kaname to talk in private.

"So what's gonna happen, it's getting close for Yuki to  
Start looking in to her past", Naruto said.

"I don't know, but Rido will soon be coming for Yuki. Zero will fight him", Kaname said.

"Actually I will he can take out the other vampires. I do have Madara and Hashirama in my possession", Naruto said.

Then they both start to enter the room with the others.

"Hey Rima! Do you like pillow fights?", Ichijo said.

"Ichijo's grandfather is so strict and somber...  
Kaname-sama and Naruto-sama practically ran away from that home...", Hanabusa said.

"Huh?! What brought this on?!", Ichijo said.

"We're sorry, Aido. Always having to put up with homeless us must be very taxing", Kaname said.

"K-Kaname-sama!", Ichijo said.

"Kaname-sama, Naruto-sama... I didn't mean to imply that you're an inconvenience", Hanabusa said.

"Kaname! Kaname! Aido is being mean! I can't do anything about my Grandfather, but Aido keeps making nasty comments!", Ichijo said hugging Kaname.

"We rely on Aido's charity, so we're in no position to complain", Kaname said.

"Yes", Ichijo said.

"This happened last year too...", Rima said.

"Well... It's been going on so long now, it wouldn't seem like the holidays without it", Akatsuki said.

TIME SKIP

"Hanabusa? Where's Ruka?", Akatsuki said.

"Um... She went out into the garden with Rima", Hanabusa said.

"Hmmm", Akatsuki said.

"Hey, it's no fun if you're quiet!", Ichijo said.

Ichijo then sees Naruto and Kaname.

"Oh. Kaname, Naruto. I was just thinking that it would've been nice if Yuki and Yori had come with us", Ichijo said.

Then both Naruto and Kaname glare at Ichijo said.

"There glaring at me", Ichijo said.

"Yuki... can enjoy herself more if I'm not around", Kaname said sitting down. They then look at Naruto.

"We just started dating that would be moving to fas-... Crap I forgot I never told you guys", Naruto said and they sweat drop.

"Kaname and Naruto are upset. It's my fault. There so  
quick-tempered", Ichijo said.

"They can hear you, you know", Hanabusa said.

"Aido. What were you thinking about?", Kaname said.

"What?", Aido said.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me", Kaname said.

"Um... May I ask you two something?", Aido said.

"What is it?", Naruto said looking at his book.

"Kaname-sama, Naruto-sama... Your parents... Why did they commit suicide?", Aido said and Naruto closes his book and looks at Aido seriously.

"Idol! Kaname and Naruto don't know how to answer that", Ichijo said.

"It's all right. You're asking me this because you pretty much know the answer. Purebloods live longer than Arstocrats. It's impossible to due from illness or accident. Death from unnatural causes... Must be either suicide or murder", Kaname said.

"But the Kurans and Uzumaki's... They didn't seem like they'd commit suicide...", Aido said.

"... You're right. Our parents...were murdered", Naruto said.

"Your parents, the Kurans and Uzumaki's...who murdered them? It's not easy to kill a Pureblood. Did that woman... Kuruizaki-", Aido is cut off.

"Aido. It's better that you don't know any more", Kaname says.

"Why, Kamame-sama? Then why tell me only part of the truth?", Aido said.

"If I didn't tell you anything, you would keep prying into the matter. I've told you all I can...for now. I don't want you to die for nothing", Kaname said.

"Kaname-sama, Naruto-sama... I want to help you!", Aido said.

"Enough, Aido", Ichijo said.

"Ichijo...", Aido said standing.

"Nows not the time... Right", Ichijo said.

"Right... Forgive me, Naruto-sama and Kaname-sama", Aido said.

"It's fine", Kaname said.

"Aido. I thought you might suspect that... I and Naruto killed our parents", Kaname may said.

"Huh?", Aido said.

"The fact that you didn't...makes me happy", Kame said and they leave the room.

TIME SKIP

Naruto and Kamame feel Rido waking.

Seiren arrives.

"Kaname-sama, Naruto-sama. I've just returned", Seiren said.

"Welcome back, Seiren. How were things?", Kaname said.

"My lords... He has made his love", Seiren says.

"I see... He should've stayed asleep", Kaname said.

Naruto smiles.

"My revenge... I close to getting my revenge", Naruto said smiling. The plants die and the vase holding the flowers breaks.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMIMG.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 11

They finally return from vacation.

"Yori!", Naruto says and Yori turns and smiles. They hug.

"I want to give you something so close your eyes", Naruto says and Yori closes her eyes. Naruto goes behind her and wraps a necklace around her neck. It's the necklace naruto won in the bet with Tsunade.

"Open your eyes", Naruto says smiling.

Yori opens her eyes and looks at the necklace and blushes.

"It's beautiful", Yori said.

"Welcome back, everyone", Yuki says.

"I'm back", Kaname says walking towards them.

"Welcome home...", Yuki says.

"Yuki", Kane says hand Yuki a Ross inside a glass case.

"A present. Thank you", Yuki says.

"It's a rosé encased in resin. These roses bloom only once every ten years. It's a rare item, do I decided to get it", Kane says and Yuki has a light blush staring at it.

"Would you have preferred food instead?", Kaname says.

"Huh?! No, I was just thinking how beautiful it is...", Yuki said.

"We stated in a beautiful place where rises bloom even during this season. Next time I'dike to take you...", Kaname says and Yuki is looking at what's in his other hand.

"It's not good either...", Kaname said.

"Yes, I can see that", Yuki said.

"Kiryu. This is for you", Kame says handing it over to Zero.

"I don't want it", Zero said.

"It's a cursed life-size dill that's been passed down since ancient times. I got it specially for you", Kaname said and Zero took it and stomped on it and holds it while smiling.

"Thanks so much, Kuran. Now that ice used it, you can have it back", Zero says.

"We'll be leaving now!", Naruto says picking Yori up bridal style making her blush and runs away not wanting to stay any longer because a fight was gonna happen.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is standing next to Kamame. In front of them are Yuki and Zero. There in the hall way.

"Well... Yuki?", Kaname said.

"I'm sorry fit talking to you here, Kaname...", Yuki said.

"It's fine. But... You are cruel. You know my feelings... Yet you brought Kiryu with you...", Kaname said.

"He came as a favor to me. I asked him to come with me... So you wouldn't evade me, Kaname", Yuki said.

"Ah... Like you did when I told you that I live you?", Kanamr says and Yuki jolts.

"Hm?", Kaname said.

"Um. Yes...", Yuki said.

"But those are my true feeling. You find my love repulsive?", Kaname said.

"Of course not! I've never felt that way! I've always loved you. I love you now...", Yuki says and Naruto looks at Zero to see any reaction. But Zero doesn't change his look.

"I have absolutely no reason...to avoid you...because you were there, Kaname-sama... I...", Yuki says and Zero cut her off.

"Yuki", Zero said.

"... As I grew up... Questions arose in my mind... Why... Me? I can see the situation clearly now. No matter how hard I try to reach beyond my station, I'm not suitable for you. Kaname... You you have something to do...with my forgotten past", Yuki says and Kaname smiles.

"Finally she asks", Naruto thinks. Yuki then holds onto Kaname.

"So it is true! Then why won't you tell me the truth?! Please tell me! I have to know. I don't want you to use the bond between us to avoid the issue. I want to know everything and grow strong! Please", Yuki said.

"... So reckless... Let things remain like this. Be happy in this sandbox for a while longer", Kaname said.

"The time will come when Yuki leaves the sand box and explores the world", Naruto thinks.

"Okay? The truth you seek might be covered with blood... Even then, would you still want to know?", Kaname said.

"All right... Kaname", Yuki said.

"I... I've been afraid...wondering if the only one who gives my warmth...will hate me...when she finds out the truth", Kaname says.

"I hate never hate you. Then prove it to me. Be...my lover", Kansme says now holding Yuki.

"Kaname... No. Let me go! You think I'll back form if you say that. Let me go! Stop dodging the issue.

"Yuki. If you prove it to me, I promise I'll tell you. You faced me honestly...so I'm being honest too", Kaname said.

"You're lying...", Yuki said.

"I'm not. Yuki... If you want to know the truth... Hear what I'm saying. Good girl... Kiryu... You needn't look at us...with such worried eyes. From now on... I'll protect Yuki...as my lover...all right?", Kaname says.

TIME SKIP

INSIDE THE HEADMASTER OFFICE.

"The letter of recommendation from the senate, the exam and interview there were no problems, were there?", Naruto said.

"So what do you want to discuss?", Ichiru said.

"Sorry dir having you stop by so late. But these guys are nocturnal", Cross says.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves, Ichiru Kiryu", Kaname said.

" what died the president of the moon dorm want with me? Do you want to make me a pawn in your game? It's bothersome... You vampires all live so long that you have too much time in your hands. It seems as if you're always looking to kill time...", Ichiru said.

"Bothersome? You're already a piece in the chessboard. Who's your target?", Kane said.

"Even if u told you, you wouldn't be able up do anything about it. I'm not a vampire hunter. I'm human you can't touch me. That's why the senate chose me. If you find me offensive, get rid of me quickly", Ichiru said leaving.

"Hmm. It takes courage... To invite in a child who causes trouble", Cross said.

"Yes... But this place is for the pursuit of pacifism. O have Ji intention of destroying your ideals", Kaname said.

"I trust you two. I must make that woman's wishes find true... Don't worry. I haven't forgotten. I made a promise to you when we established the night class. You gave the power to make all decisions related to vampires, Kaname. But about Yuki... I'm worried about your intentions toward her", Headmaster said.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is walking with the other night class students to where Yuki is. There in front of Yuki.

"By order of president Kuran... We shall stay by your side and watch over you... Yuki-sama", Akatsuki said.

"Huh?! What?!", Yuki said.

"Did you do something to make them bully you, Yuki?", Yori says then feels someone hug her. She looks and sees Naruto.

"Missed me?", Naruto said and kissed Yori. All the  
Fan girls are shocked, some even faint.

Mario picks Yori up bridal style and runs with the can girls chasing Naruto.

TIME SKIP

There behind a tree and Naruto is laying on the ground and Yori is on top of him. There making out.

"Ahem...", Cross says and they both look at him.

"Can't you see I'm busy?", Naruto says.

"Yes but it's late and we need to talk.

Headmaster says and Naruto and Yori stand up. Naruto's signs.

"Sorry Yori. We'll continue another time", Naruto said and they kiss one last time and Naruto walks away with Cross.

"I swear Cross if you try this again ill throw you out a window like I did to Aido when he tried to read my favorite book with out asking", Naruto says and Cross stops.

"That's why there was a window missing!", Cross yells at Naruto.

TIME SKIP

Naruto smells Yuki's and Kaname's blood.

"So it's finally time. The time is almost upon us", Naruto said to the 7 hunters.

"We can't wait to fight, Lord Naruto", Zabuza says.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK AMD SORRY IF ITS SHORT. NO FLAMING AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LONGEST.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 12

I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR NARUTO

"The time for Yuki to become a pureblood has come. But the time for the fight is almost upon us", Naruto says to Zabuza.

"Yes sir, I'll be back with the others", Zabuza said leaving.

Naruto sighs.

"The peace has finally come to an end. What will Yori think of me when she finds out what I am...", Naruto says sadly.

TIME SKIP TO THE DAY OF THE ATTACK.

Naruto is holding the sword in his right hand and the war fan is on his back.

"Lord Naruto, we are ready", Zabuza says standing by the others.

"Follow me", Naruto says and they leave the dorm.

TIME SKIP

"So, Kaname did it he gave Rido his blood", Naruto said and smiles with his eyes glowing red.

The sun rises and Naruto puts his hand up blocking the light.

"It's bright", Naruto says.

Naruto and the seven hunters are standing next to Kaien and Toga.

"This academy is no longer a peaceful place anymore. Order all of the students to return home!", Kaien says seriously.

"It's time that I unleash my anger on those who would arm the one I love. Hunters it's time", Naruto says and the hunters smile.

The ground under Naruto's feet cracks.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is running with his hunters. He feels Yori is in danger.

A vampire is about to attack Yori when a sword goes through his chest and kills him.

"Sorry I'm late", Naruto says and Yori runs to Naruto and hugs him. Yuki and Aido show up. Naruto lets go of Yori and takes a few steps back.

"I'm sorry Yori for not telling you this but I'm like them. I'm a vampire but I'm one of the strongest like Yuki and Kaname, I'm a pureblood vampire", Naruto says not looking at her then suddenly she hugs him shocking him.

"Idiot... I don't care. I still love you", Yori says with tears in her eyes and they kiss.

"That's...", one of the vampires say seeing Naruto and Yuki.

"Two purebloods. Now our chance!", one of them say and there's 12 of them. They all stop when Naruto turns to them with his hair covering his eyes. He lets go of Yori.

"You vampires, try and take my Yori away, I'll exterminate all of you", Naruto says darkly and points his swirl at them. The friend starts shaking then the tree attack the vampires. The branches go through the vampires chest.

"How is this possible, he can control trees!", One of them yell but then he was killed.

One of them is running but trees roots come out of the ground and wrap around him and crushes him.

"I will show no mercy for the ones who attack the one I love", Naruto says.

"Such power", Aido says shocked.

"Yuuki...", Yori says looking at Yuki and she nods.

"So-", Yuki is stopped by Yori hugging her.

"Stupid! Didn't you even listen when I was talking to  
Naruto! Don't apologize it's makes me feel even lonely! I was frightened when my best friend disappeared all of a sudden without a reason!", Yori says.

"Yori...", Yuki says.

"Yuki", Kaname says appearing and drawing there attention.

"Kaname sama!", Yuki said.

"What are you doing here?", Kaname says walking towards her.

"There's something happening within the school right? That's why I...", Yuki says then Kaname puts his hand to her cheek.

"Don't do anything reckless, since you're still unstable. Bring Yuki to a quiet place to rest", Kane says turning to Aido.

"Yes", Aido says walking towards Yuki.

"Kaname sama. I have people whom I want to protect too!", Yuki says.

"Even when you can't hold Artemis...?", Kaname says and Yuki looks at him shocked them looks down sadly.

"Shall we go, Yuki sama?", Aido says and Yori picks up Artemis.

"Yuki...", Yori says and puts Artemis back under her skirt. Naruto and Aido turn away not wanting to see.

"No matter what happenes, we're still beat friends", Yori says.

"Yori...", Yuki says and Naruto smiles.

"Well, it's time for you to go back with the other day class students ok", Naruto says and a night class student appears. Naruto kisses her one more time and the night class student takes her away to the other students.

"It's time to start killing", Naruto says with his eyes glowing red.

"So he's finally awoken", Naruto thinks.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is with his group.

One of the hunters throws his needle sword and it goes though 5 vampires. He grabs the the end and pulls. The vampires are all sliced to pieces. 3 vampires were cut in half. 2 were electrocuted.

10 vampires are running at Naruto. Naruto grabs Madara handle and a blue skeleton ribcage dorms and two arms and hands appear holding swords. Naruto sound and cuts all of them in half.

"These vampires are so annoying", Naruto says and the tree branches attack the vampires.

They get the the gate.

Kaien is there killing 3 vampires about to attack Yuki and Toga.

"Chairman!", Yuki says.

"Sorry I'm late. Juri... No... Your real mother... Have you recovered your memories of her?", Kaien says and a yuki nods.

"I see... Everyone protect Yuki... No... Cross Academy!", Kaien says and jumps on the entrance to cross academy.

"I will not allow you to come one step further!", Kaien says and stabs the enters nice and it collapses.

"Leave these guys to me!", Kaien says surprising them.

"It's too dangerous! How can one person stabs against do many...?", Aido says.

"Chairman!", Yuki yells and Kaien turns to Yuki smiling.

"It's not Chairman, but Dad", Kaien says.

"Dad...", Yuji said quietly. Kaien turns around and jumps down.

"Dad!", Yuki yells.

"Hunters! Help him out, kill those vampires anyway you want!", Naruto yells and they smile. They all run over the collapsed entrance by Kaien's side and charge.

They begin hearing the vampires cry of pain.

"What a reckless old man...", Toga says.

"In order to protect this academy... Lets go...to where Rido Kuran is!", Yuki says.

"Is that all right?", Aido says.

"The only thing I must do now...is protect this academy!", Yuki says.

"I guess it dosnet take blood ties to make a father and child. Both of you are strikingly similar in terms of your recklessness. Don't worry, I wine let that old man fight alone", Toga says and Yuki nods. They then notice Naruto is gone.

TIME SKIP WHERE NARUTO IS

Naruto is in his dorm looking sadly at the picture of him and his parents on his birthday. Tears go down his eyes and starts to cry. He remembers all the times with his parents. Naruto is wiping the tears with his sleeve.

"He will pay...", Naruto says wiping away the tears and his eyes glow bright red.

"I will exterminate his very existence!", Naruto says and all the windows in the moon dorm shatter from the force of Naruto's power.

Naruto then grabs Madara and Hashirama and heads to the exit of the moon dorm. The door explodes and Naruto walks through it. Naruto eyes are glowing red.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is walking slowly up the steps to where Rido is. Naruto sees Zero and his left arm looks out of control.

"Zero...", Naruto says and everyone looks at the entrance to the roof. Zero's left arm turns back to normal shocking him.

"... He is mine, get in my way I will kill you", Naruto says.

"Ah, if it isn't the little Uzumaki, ehehehehe-", Rido stops and his eyes widen seeing what he's holding and glares at Naruto.

"Where did you get those two weapons at?!", Rido says.

"You don't need to know, I've come to kill you", Naruto says and Rido takes a step back remembering his grand father talking about two legendary weapons that have the power to kill armies of vampires.

"Lets see of the legends were true!", Rido yells and fires his blood at Naruto. It was blocked by a blue skeleton ribcage. The other look shocked. Naruto stabs his sword into the ground and the building starts shacking. A tree rises from the ground.

Tree branches then come out of the tree and extend then kills vampire.

Blood the comes from under Naruto heading for him and he disappears by a yellow flash and appears next to Rido. He kicks Rido in the face and slashes his shoulder.

"I'm stronger then you", Naruto said.

One of the branches wrap around Atemis and swings it at Rido who dodges. Rido's eyes widen when he was suddenly punched into a wall.

"What the-", Rido's eyes widen seeing a skeleton figure appear and Naruto inside its ribcage.

Naruto then swings his sword and a tree turns into a dragon heading Rido. Rido loses his left arm. Then the skeleton fires an arrow and takes off Rido's left leg.

"Why can't I heal?", Rido thinks.

"These weapons can forbid a pureblood from healing. It takes an hour before you can heal again", Naruto says and Rido glares at Naruto then smiles.

"You must hate me for killing your family, I should kill that girl next, what was her name ah now I remember it was Yori", Rido says then he loses his right leg. Naruto appears in front of Rido and a skeleton hand grabs Rido.

"You will never touch her", Naruto says and throws Rido against a tree. Branches wrap around Rido's right arm and crushes it destroying it. Blood comes down Rido's mouth.

"You have taken away people I care for but now I have found new people to care for and I will protect them. I will exterminate anyone who arms them. Good bye Rido, I hope you go to hell", Naruto says and the trees then head for Rido making his eyes widen. The trees wrap around Rido and you can only see his head. Rido has a fear/anger on his face.

Naruto twists his sword and the tree turns into a dragon head devouring Rido and crushing him, sand then seeps out of the dragon's mouth. All the trees then go back under ground and all the sand that was Rido falls in the ground.

"I win", Naruto says and sees Zero pointing his gun at Yuki. Kaname appears and bloody rosé wraps around Kaname's right arm.

"This is the way you greet me...?", Kaname said.

"I've made up my mind... To exterminate all purebloods. Kuran... You're... Next", Zero said.

"Oh great, he wants to kill all Purebloods now. This might pose a problem with the relationship I have with Yori", Naruto thinks.

"I thank you for severing the chain that was binding me. But I cannot allow someone like you to exist now... Because you pointed that gun...at her!", Kaname says and both are about to attack when tree roots wrap around zero's right arm which he's holding the Bloody rise in his right arm. A blue skeleton hand wraps around Kaname. Both turn and look at Naruto.

"If you two continue this, so help me I'll take you both down!", Naruto says. And the tree roots disappears and so dies the blue hand.

"Yuki... Take some time to say goodbye to him...", Kaname says leaving. Naruto disappeared by is hiding watching Yuki and Zero talk.

Naruto sees them kiss.

"Oh crap, if Kaname finds out it will be trouble", Naruto thinks.

TIME SKIP

Naruto walks in a building with Aido.

"Hellooo! We got rid of all the bad guys, so you're safe now! I'm...", Aido says and all the students are looking at them. Serien appears surprising Aido.

"Rumors have spread... That we're vampires", Serien says and Naruto signs.

"So they finally found out", Naruto says.

"Naruto. Thank you so much. After you saved me back there I couldn't thank you properly", Yori says and Naruto blushes and rubs the back of his neck.

"Thanks", Naruto says smiling.

"Naruto! For a long time I thought there was something going in! So now I won't be scared anymore!", another said.

"That's right. Everyone! We've adored them so much. Ate we going to turn against them now? They're different from the vampires who attacked us!", the president of the girls dorm says.

"What the heck. You don't have to try so hard. Sorry to do this, but... You'll forget what happened today. Your memories will be erased...", Aido says.

"No!", someone said.

"What do you mean?", dorm president says.

"No, I dint what to forget... When we finally don't her sky secrets anymore. If you want to remember, stand up!", president says and everyone stands. Naruto smiles to himself.

"Maybe I can talk to the hunters and see if some of you will keep your memories, because a lot of you are still very shocked", Naruto says.

TIME SKIP

"I'll come and visit you ok, right now there's a lot going on because what happened here", Naruto says to Yori.

"Good luck", Yori says and they kiss.

Naruto sees Kaname and walks next to him. Behind them is the seven hunters with there weapons in suitcases.

"Hey Kaname, ever wondered what life would be like if vampires never existed?", Naruti said surprising Kaname.

"I never thought about that but life would be more peaceful", Kaname says.

"Kaname, this isn't over yet... This is just the beginning", Naruto says with Hashirama and Madara in suitcases.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING. SORRY IF IT WASN'T THE LONGEST.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone, sorry I didn't update lately I was busy with the other fanfics.

Chapter 13

ONE YEAR LATER

Naruto is currently sleeping with a sleeping Yori on his chest. Naruto lets Yori in his house, she helps him sleep. They've been dating for a year and they haven't done it yet. For one he didn't want to get on Yori's parents bad side and two it wasn't time yet.

Naruto's eyes open and smiles at Yori.

"She looks so cute", Naruto thinks brushing her hair out of her face. Yori's eyes open and smile at Naruto. Yori leans in and they kiss.

OUTSIDE THE ROOM

"I wonder if they did it?", Zabuza said to Kisame.

"Who knows, but one thing will lead to another and there's gonna be a mini Naruto running around annoying the hell out of us", Kisame says and both sign remembering how they met a kid Naruto. He had a lot of energy and talked a lot.

"Is that so?", Naruto said at the opened door way and both turn slowly to see Naruto with a twitching eye and Yori blushing. Yori is wearing her academy clothes while Naruto is wearing a black coat and pants.

"I'll see you when I get back", Naruto said and Yori kisses his cheek and walks away.

"Sorry about that but you know that soon you will need to turn her", Zabuza said and Naruto looks down sadly.

"I know and I'll tell once again why I didn't turn her. It's a 50/50 chance, of she can't be turned into a pureblood she will die. I just can't take that chance", Naruto said looking like he will have to make the biggest decision of his life.

Unknown to them Yori was listening. Zabuza and Kisame were looking at Naruto while Naruto was wrapped up in his mind none of them noticing Yori except Naruto who knows she's listening.

"So... If he turns me I might die... Naruto, have you been thinking of this all the time?, Yori thinks leaving for the academy.

Naruto looks out his window at the sun rise.

"So will you be taking Yori to the Soirée?", Kisame said and Naruto looks at him like he just lost his fucking mind.

"Are you crazy! There's a bunch of vampires there if she goes one of then might attack her! But... There will be me and Kaname there, not to mention zero will have to go. Damn it, my head hurts!", Naruto says grabbing his head not knowing what to do. Both Zabuza and Kisame sign expecting this sort of thing to happen.

"You do know that today you will have to go to the meeting with Kaname", Zabuza said and they hear banging and look to see Naruto banging his head on the wall.

"I forgot I have to go there... Lets just go", Naruto said to his men and the nod.

TIME SKIP AT MEETING

"Yes, that's right... I control the vampire society now. But it doesn't mean our principles and way of life have changed. But it's the same fir the hunter society too, isn't it? One thing that changed for both of us...is that we were able to get rid of the trash", Kaname said sitting on one side of the table with Naruto standing behind him bored out of his mind. Naruto then begins playing pac man on his phone.

"We're still busy sorting ou- are you playing pac man?!", Toga says with his eyebrow twitching and Kaname turns to Naruto with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah I should have turned off the volume... Sorry", Naruto said sweating and turns the volume off and unpauses the game and keeps playing trying to get the highscore. Suddenly Naruto's phone explodes and Naruto's eye twitches and turns to Kaname.

"Fine! I'll pay attention! But your buying me a new phone!", Naruto says.

"As I was saying. I'm sorry we haven't been able to get around to doing all of it yourselves. But hunting vampires is your specialty, isn't it? After all, your ancestors of the fist and past killed the vampire progenitor...so they could obtain that power to hunt", Kaname said with a small smile.

"So you want us to pay for the sins of our ancestors with our work?", Toga said.

"Headmaster... I mean, president Cross... Yuki is doing fine. Please take your time to visit with her later on", Kaname says and Naruti saw that Kaname looked at Zero.

"Is he trying to start a fight or just stupid?", Naruto thinks not wanting to fight.

"I'll do that. So...from now on we'll cooperate with each other even more than before...and we will not jeopardize your existence without a legitimate reason", Cross said.

"And we will send any member of our society who unnecessarily threatens human lives to eternal slumber... As we believe this is the best way fir both societies to survive. But the coexistence you've spoken of is very long way away... In order to achieve i-", Kaname is cut off by Naruto.

"The next generation and the next one after that. They can decide it, we can't just keep living forever and ever. We will need to pass on the torch to the younger generation", Naruto said surprising them. Kaname smirks.

"Good point Naruto", Kamame said and gets up to leave.

"Representative Kuran. I have one final question. What you did a year ago was extreme. Will the Purebloods and other vampires accept you?", Cross said.

"Well... The answer to that question... Depends on how many attend tonight's Soirée", Kaname says and Naruto stops.

"It's tonight! I forgot to pick out my clothes!", Naruto yells running past them.

"He never changes", Toga said with a smile and Cross signs.

"Yes but he brightens the mood", Cross says.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is standing against a wall at the soirée.

FLASH BACK

"So I really have to come. No choice in the matter", Naruto says and Kane nods.

"You haven't been going to soirée's lately and seemed confined to your home. You need to get out more", Kaname said.

"Says the one who kept Yuki locked up in her room for a year", Naruto said and Kaname just looks at him. Naruto can't tell if he's glaring or staring at Naruto.

"Ok, this is getting weird", Naruto thinks and nods.

"Fine, I'll come", Naruto said sadly and Kaname smiles.

FLASH BACK END

"I hate Soirée's", Naruto says to himself and then he smells it. Yori's scent.

"Oh no", Naruto thinks walking fast past the people in the room.

WHERE YORI IS

"Were you scared?", Sara says standing in front of Yori.

"Cute...and courageous young lady? Maybe you would like to say hello to the hosts? I'll take you to them... If you'd allow me", Sara says about to take Yori's hand when Zero appears and grabs it.

"Don't touch her... Pureblood", Zero says looking at Sara.

"Zero, she was only-", Yori says and Naruto appears behind her.

"Yori, what are you doing here?", Naruto says tapping his foot and Yori looks away and Naruto signs.

"Sorry Naruto", Yori says and Naruto hugs her.

"Don't do this again without telling me, ok. I was worried", Naruto said and Yori nods.

"Please let me through!", someone says and they see Yuki.

"I knew it...! Yori! Are you okay?!", Yuki says surprised and worried for her friend.

"I'm fine. This woman helped me...", Yori says and Naruto gets in front of her and glares at Sara and then Naruto smells it and his eyes glow red and Naruto glares more at Sara smelling blood on her.

Yuki touches Zero's hand.

"Please let go of her hand. She's an important guest", Yuki says calmly.

"Don't... Touch me", Zero said looking at Yuki.

"I'll let go of you... Once you let go of her", Yuki says and Zero lets go.

"Zero, thank you for protecting Yori. I'll watch her now", Naruto said looking at Yori. Naruto grabs her hand and behind walking away.

"Yuki. I'm glad to see you're all right", Yori says smiling at Yuki.

"You too, Yori...", Yuki says.

"Can't I... Talk with Yuki fir a little while?", Yori says pleadingly.

Naruto shakes his head no.

"That woman who came over to help you... There was a faint scent of fresh blood on her", Naruto said and stops and turns to Yori.

"Be carful Yori", Naruto said and stops and looks at the vampires staring at them.

"What?", Naruto said and one of the vampires speak.

"Is she Sayori Wakaba?", he says and Naruto nods.

"Yeah, why?", Naruto said and draws more of the vampires attention.

"Ah, so she is your lover we've been hearing about. It's an honor to met you miss Sayori", the vampire says and both blush,

"Just call me Yori", Yori says smiling and the vampire nods.

"Naruto-sama, Yori-sama", Aido says appearing before them.

"Been a while hasn't it Aido", Naruto said and Aido nods.

"I'd like you two to give an hour of your time. You are to meet with Yuki-sama. Our hose had arranged it", Aido says.

"Aido...is it really okay?", Yori says.

"Yeah", Aido said and Naruto smiles at Yori.

"Go on, meet with Yuki besides I have somewhere to go", Naruto said and Yori nods and kisses Naruto on the lips and follows Aido.

Naruto stops smiling and has a angry expression. Naruto leavs the room and walks through a hall way and turns a right and walks up stairs. Naruto enters the room and sees Zero and Cross.

"Seems we've got a pureblood killer on our hands", Naruro said drawing there attention.

"Ho-", Cross says but stops.

"One, that girls fingertips are turning to dust and she stabbed herself in the heart meaning she was turned, two she has bite marks and three I didn't see Ouri at all", Naruto said looking at the dust.

Yuki then enters.

"Ah! Yuki. Oh, your dress will get ruined. Stay there", Cross said and looks at the body sad.

"What... Happened here?", Yuki said wanting to know what exactly happened.

"It's a shame... One of the hunters...was forced into a situation where she had to commit suicide by her own blade... Look. Her fingertips are starting to turn to dust... And...", Cross said.

"Look at her neck. She was bitten by a vampire...", Zero said

"I'll... Find the person responsible", Yuki said.

"You stay out of this. This isn't some kind of game", Zero said.

"I'm aware of that. I'm no longer the Yuki of old who couldn't do anything...and never knew anything. If something is going on... Then I want to do something scout it and protect those who are... Important to me", Yuki said and Kaname walks in behind her.

"Yuki. Get out of the room before the scent if blood get on you", Kaname said.

"But... The soirée-", Yuki said and Zero cut her off.

"That farce... Obviously ends right now...", Zero said.

"This isn't something you need to be involved in, Yuki. This is my job", Kaname says and Naruto passes him.

"Yori, lets go to my place", Naruto said and Yori follows.

"Ok", Yori says walking behind Naruto and turns behind to Yuki and smiles.

"By Yuki", Yori says and turns and follows Naruto.

AT NARUTO'S HOME

Naruto is in his room with Yori. Yori is sitting in the bed.

"You were eavesdropping to me when I was talking to Zabuza and Kisame", Naruto said and Yori's eyes widen. Suddenly Yori finds herself lying on the bed with Naruto on top of her.

"So you do know I'm not like the other purebloods who can turn people into vampires. I can turn people into purebloods but it doesn't always work", Naruto said and Yori nods.

"Naruto, can you turn me", Yori says and Naruto eyes widen all the way and he gets off her and back against the wall.

"What? Why... Why would you say that?", Naruto said and Yori stands up and looks at the ground sadly.

"I want to be the same as you and so I can be with you forever", Yori said and Naruto loos away regretting from not stoping himself from saying what he said to Kisame and Zabuza.

"I can't... You could die and I can't take that chance. I lost my parents and don't plan on losing you", Naruto said sadly.

Yori walks to Naruto and hugs him while putting her head on his chest.

"But in time I'll die, I won't be cake to be with you or Yuki anymore", Yori says and Naruto's eyes widen and closes his eyes thinking what he should do.

"I don't want to die, I want to stay with you forever and have a family", Yori says with tears forming her eyes. She looks up at Naruto who also has tears in his eyes. They both lean into each other and kiss then separate.

"You do know what will happen if its a success, you won't be human anymore. How will you tell this to your parents?!", Naruto says and Yori looks out the window.

"I don't know but I'll tell them", Yori says.

"If I do this then all the vampire hunters and vampires will know if my ability and could put you in grave danger", Naruto said and Yori looks at Naruto with determination in her eyes.

"I can handle it, I'm not a little kid anymore", Yori says and Naruto hugs her and Yori wraps her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Are you sure... There won't be any turning back after I bite you", Naruto said.

"I know, and I don't care as long as I'm with you", Yori says and Naruto thinks of all the times he and Yori were together. They start breaking into several pieces showing images of then together. It breaks and falls apart. Narut's eyes turn red and he leans down to Yori's neck and licks it. Yori shakes a little from the feeling of his tongue. Naruto's mouth opens to show his fangs. Naruto leans closer to Yori.

"I'm sorry, Yori, for what's about to happen to your entire life", Naruto said with tears coming out of his eyes as well as Yori and bites Yori's neck which makes Yori close her eyes in pain.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 14

Naruto lays Yori on his bed and smiles sadly at Yori and brushes her hair with his right hand.

"Thank god, she was able to transform into a pureblood and not die. But it will take a while for you to wake up", Naruto said and looks behind him to see Zabuza. He nods and leaves the room.

Naruto kisses Yori on the head.

"I'll be back", Naruto said and leaves the room. Kisame and Zabuza go to Naruto's side.

"You two will guard Yori's room. The other seven hunters will patrol the house", Naruto said and both nod. Naruto exits the mansion meeting four captains. Behind that soldier is 100 soldiers holding guns and wearing halo 4 armor. (You have to admit, that would look badass)

"Captain Alpha, Captain Beta, Captain Gamma and Captain Omega. I leave my future in your hands. Do not betray my trust", Naruto said dangerously looking straight at the four soldiers wearing.

"We would never sir!", Captain Alpha said saluting and wearing a Fotus halo 4 armor, the armor is black and the visor is red.

"Me two sir!", Captain Beta said saluting wearing a Orbital Halo 4 armor, the armor is white and the visor is black with a white skull on the visor.

"Me three sir!", Captain Gamma said saluting and wearing a Rouge Halo 4 armor, the armor is black and the visor is white.

Naruto looks at the fourth captain.

"Remember you mission Omega. I know what you did on your last mission. Sometimes a line wolf needs a pack", Naruto said and the soldier nods.

"As you wish sir", Omega said wearing Mark VI Halo 4 armor, the armor is dark green and the visor is orange. The 100 soldiers behind them are wearing ODST Halo 4 armor, the armor is black and the visor it light blue.

"Your mission is to protect Yori. If anyone and I mean anyone who passed the gate who is not me, shoot to kill", Naruto said and all the soldiers salute.

"Yes, sir!", they yell.

The four captains are very good fighters. If you want to know how they fight look up on YouTube.

Red vs. Blue S8 Tex fights Reds and Blues in awesome action sequence. They all have the same skills as Tex and Tex is the one in black armor.

"I'll be visiting Kaname and a Yuki. I will return soon", Naruto said walking away and waving.

TIME SKIP

Naruto knocks on the door and Aido answers.

"N-Naruto, what are you doing here?!", Aido said shocked seeing Naruto.

"Is Kaname here?", Naruto said and Aido shakes his head.

"No but you can't come i-", Aido is cut off with Naruto walking in.

"Did you say something?", Naruto said and Aido looks down sadly.

"Is Yuki here, I need to tell her something", Naruto said and sees Yuki enter the room.

"Hello Yuki", Naruto and Yuki is surprised seeing Naruto.

"Naruto why are you here?", Yuki said and Naruto swallows and begins sweating trying to think of a way to tell Yuki he just turned her best friend into a vampire.

"Well you see...", Naruto said.

1 MINUTE LATER

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!", Yuki yells at Naruto who currently has a slap mark on his face.

"She's taking it better then I thought", Naruto thinks.

"YOU TURNED MY BEST FRIEND INTO W PUREBLOOD!", Yuki yells knowing of Naruto's ability.

"Well, Kaname-sama will have a lot of problems now because of what you did. Shouldn't you be protecting Yori", Aido says and Yuki looks at Naruto angrily.

"She's in my parents mansion, I own it now. The seven hunters are inside the mansion protecting her not to mention the four highly trained vampire killing captains out side as well as 100 soldiers with guns loaded outside protecting the mansion and given the order to kill whoever enters besides me", Naruto said bored and the two look at Naruto shocked.

"And you two thought I was stupid", Naruto said and Yuki looks down embarrassed and Aido looks down disappointed in what he thought.

"Sorry Naruto-sama", Aido says.

"But why-", Yuki starts to say but Naruto cut her off.

"Yori wanted me to bite her and I objected but she convinced me, if even one of those council vampires or purebloods try's to touch her then there will be war!", Naruto said dangerously and the glass in the room crack.

Both swallow and here knocking on the door which Kaname enters and sees Naruto also feeling other people have entered this place. His eyes narrow. Aido and Yuki swallow.

"Did I miss something?", Naruto said not knowing what's happening.

TIME SKIP

"What kind of punishment do the little piggy and lamb want to receive for not being able to keep their promise... To not let anyone in while I was out...?", Kaname said sitting on the couch.

"If you wanted to keep me locked up...you should have gelt my existence a secret!", Yuki said.

"Wow, Yuki is starting to talk back", Naruto said standing next to a chalk bored. Kaname 1000/Yuki 1. Naruto erases the 1 and puts a 2, she talked back a year ago.

"Is that what you really wanted me to do? If only that had been possible", Kaname said ignoring Naruto's stupidity.

"No...", Yuki said looking down.

"Very wellI I will now be teaching Yuki about various things... So she'll have a better understanding. Meanwhile I want Aido to count the number of chickpeas down in the storage room", Kaname said and Naruto looks at Kaname sadly for his mean punishment.

"I suppose I'll leave to, but remember use protection. I don't want to be seeing a small Yuki and Kaname running around", Naruto said leaving and Yuki is blushing while Kaname's eye twitches a little.

TIME SKIP

"So you actually turned her, I will have to explain what you ability is to the council now. The vampire hunters will also see you as the biggest threat now", Kaname said both walking to see how much Aido counted.

"Don't worry, if any one of them try something, I'll kill them", Naruto said and both enter the room.

"Aido, how far have you gotten?", Kaname said smiling.

"Kaname-Sama! Yes! I'm half way done!", Aido says with a pile of beams behind him and 10 more bags to go.

Aido begins saying Kaname-Sama over and over again then Kaname purposely bumps into a bag of beans knocking them over into the pile.

"Oops", Kaname said and Aido looks at him shocked.

"Sorry...", Kaname said and leaves the room with Kaname.

"Well that was cruel of you Kaname", Naruto said and Kaname chuckles.

TIME SKIP BACK AT THE MANSION

Yori's eyes begin opening slowly. Her eyes are red.

"Finally awake sleeping beauty", Naruto said sitting on the bed.

Yori instantly sits ups and holds her neck. Her eyes are bright red.

"Figures", Naruto said signing and shows his neck. Yori's eyes widen and jumps on Naruto. Both hit the floor and Yori moves to Naruto's neck and licks it. She shows her fangs and bites Naruto's neck which Naruto grunts in pain a little.

After a few gulps Yori sits up and stairs at Naruto. Both lean into each other and kiss.

"So that's what my blood tastes like", Naruto thinks tasting his blood.

They finally separate after a minute.

"I told Yuki what I did to you and she's mad at me", Naruto said sighing and sits on the bed. Yori sits on Naruto's lap.

"I'll talk to Yori, but the real problem is my parents. How will I tell them?", Yori said sadly and Naruto holds her hand. They look at each other.

"We'll tell them together. If they truly care for your happiness then they will entrust you to me", Naruto said and Yori looks happily at Naruto. They kiss again.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 15

"So thats everything", Naruto said signing sitting next to Yori in front of her parents.

"... You turned my little girl into a vampire!", Yori's mom yells and gets up and slaps Naruto in the face. Yori is shocked and the father holds his head thinking what to do.

"It was her choice", Naruto said with an emotionless face and both parents look at Yori shocked.

"How could you do th-", the mother stops with Yori cutting her off.

"It was my choice mom and dad. I don't regret it", Yori says and wraps both arms around Naruto's arm.

"Eheheh", the father chuckles shocking all of them.

"Dear, doesn't this remind you of how you told your parents we were dating?", he says and the wife blushes angrily and looks away.

"Yori, talk to your mom in the other room. I want to have a little chat with your boyfriend", He says and Yori looks at Naruto who nods.

"Come on Yori, I want to know if he raped you", Yori's mom says and Naruto sweatdrops and Yori blushes angrily. Both leave the room.

"Your not mad?", Naruto said.

"I received a message from Kaname Kuran about what happend", he says.

"Thank god, I better thank Kaname for this", Naruto thinks and the father then glares at Naruto who starts to sweat.

"But I'm still pissed for what you did. If I even hear you hurt Yori, pureblood or not I'll kill you!", he says and Naruto gulps.

"Let us talk more", he says.

1 HOUR LATER

"Well, it was nice meeting you", the father says smiling standing next to his smiling wife. The close the door then Naruto and Yori enter there car with Zabuza at the steering wheel.

"So how did it went?", Zabuza said and both Naruto and Yori slump in there seats.

"It was horrible!", they say at the same time and Zabuza sweatdrops.

"Okkkkkk, I'll drive you guys to your mansion", Zabuza says and Naruti looks at him questionably.

"Your?", Naruto says.

"Aren't you two going to be living with each other? You did bite her and are lovers?", Zabuza said and Naruto's eye twitches.

"Just drive!", Naruto yells angrily.

TIME SKIP

Naruto and Yori are standing next to each other. The seven hunters are standing next to Naruto and Yori.

"A-Are you serious", Toga said shocked.

Zero has wide eyes the whole time hearing that Naruto can turn humans into Purebloods.

"Yes, I kept this hidden because the old vampire council would try and use my power for themselves. Now that there dead and it seemed like the right time", Naruto said.

"So, Sayori is...is a pureblood? How is that possible?", a vampire councilmen said.

"When I bite someone, there DNA is changed. Everything that makes them human is taken over and changed", Naruto said.

"I can't allow this", Zero says angrily gaining everyone's attention.

"I can't allow you two to live!", Zero yells taking out his gun not wanting Naruto to make more purebloods.

Suddenly Zero is on the ground. All seven hunters are on top of him with there swords pointed at his head ready to kill him. There all pissed for what Zero tried to do to the king and queen.

"Zero, if you ever try and point your gun at Yori. I'll obliterate you", Naruto said dangerously and the seven hunters get off of zero.

"I'm sorry, but you can't live Naruto... Your ability is to dangerous", one of the vampire hunters say and others agree and start taking out there weapons. The seven hunters get ready and Zero picks up his gun ready to kill them.

"STOP!", Yori yells stoping all of them.

"Please, no one kill! I don't want this to happen! Naruto had years to turn people into purebloods and he didn't turn one person! The only reason he turned me was so we can be together! Is that wrong?!", Tori yells shocking them.

Toga rubs the back of his head.

"She has a point you know", Toga said drawing there attention.

"He isn't like the other purebloods and I met his parents they were helpful to us vampire hunters", Toga said and the hunters look away.

TIME SKIP

"So she said that, idiot girl", Naruto said to Isaya who nods.

"Yes, she has a foolish idea", Isaya said.

"That girl has no idea what she's getting into", Naruto said looking out the window.

"I heard you had a meeting with the council and vampire hunters and told then your ability. A fight all most broke out before your girlfriend Yori stopped it, maybe she'll make a better pureblood then you", Isaya says and stops seeing Naruto bang his head against the wall. That's what the vampire hunters and vampire council said", Naruto said saddly and Isaya chuckles.

"Well, I'll be off", Naruto said walking to the door and exiting.

"Is this necessary?", Yori says with the seven hunters guarding her.

"I can't let my queen get hurt can I", Naruto said and Yori blushes hearing the "queen" part.

"Your cute when you blush", Naruto said hugging her.

"Awwwwwwww", the hunters say and were silenced by Yori's glare.

TIME SKIP

"So there's going to be a fight like a war", Beta said and Naruto nods.

He's sitting on a chair and in front if him is a table with the four captains behind it.

"How much have you trained the soldiers?", Naruto said.

"We trained them well, they'll be able to handle there own", Alpha said.

"That's good your dismissed", Naruto said and they left. Naruto closes his eyes and sees through his bat's eyes. There watching Yuki who's injured by the stupid pureblood kid.

Naruto saw the whole thing and smirks.

"Zero is still in love with Yuki, wonder what Kaname will do?", Naruto says smirking.

"Zero is in love with Yuki?", Yori says behind Naruto freaking him out.

"When did you!", Naruto says but stops and realizes he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings.

"Never mind, and yes he does, you so know that when they rebuild the night class you will be one of the students", Naruto said and Yori nods.

"I will have to tell the others in a pureblood now", Yori says and sits next to Naruto.

"Don't worry, everything will start getting better after this whole pureblood thing finaly stops", Naruto says and Yori leans into Naruto.

"I hope so", Yori said and Naruto nods.

"Me too", Naruto said.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING. I AM THINKING OF A NEW VAMPIRE KNIGHT STORY. IT INVOLVES A WEREWOLF NARUTO. THE PAIRING IS NARUTO X YUKI. LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME IF I SHOULD MAKE IT OR NOT.


End file.
